Follow You Home
by loveyoualways21
Summary: Winter Montenegro never expected to meet her brother's biggest rival, Kendall Knight. But, when she did she soon found herself as the object of his affection. It's just too bad that saying no to him is neither a smart nor safe option.
1. Prologue

Yay, another new story! I know I said I wouldn't be posting anymore new stories until I was at least half way done with my other stories, but after a few small problems with my computer and then a new story was the only way I could write more for a while. So, here it is. Honestly, I think I might have a problem with writing way too many stories! But, oh well! So, lately I've been reading some amazing BTR gang related slash stories, and I've decided to try my hand at writing a story like that. Although, I'm not good at writing slash stories I've decided to just go ahead and write a KendallxOC story!

**Summary: **_Winter Montenegro never expected to meet her brother's biggest rival, Kendall Knight. But, when she did she soon found herself as the object of his affection. It's just too bad that saying no to him is neither a smart nor safe option._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story, that is unless I decide to have one of those OC contests that everyone else is doing! It might be fun when the time comes! Who knows?_

**So, here's the Preface! Enjoy! **

**Preface**

Both boys had their knives pulled on each other. At any moment all hell was sure to break lose. Anger was running through them both at the speed of light. This moment wasn't surprising because everyone knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. Two gangs fighting over one city was nothing more than an accident just waiting to happen.

Winter Montenegro stood to the side of the dark alley, pressed up against the cold, brick wall, watching as her older brother, Blayne Alexander, and secret lover, as she herself considered him, Kendall Knight, staring each other down with daggers in their eyes. She couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that coursed through her veins like a drug. It was all her fault that this was happening when it was.

All Winter wanted to do was prove to everyone a point. That point being that she wasn't a kid anymore. She had been fed up with everyone treating her like she didn't know what was going on around her, when in reality she knew exactly what was going on. Winter might play the fool at times, but she's truly far from one.

Originally, when the idea of playing Blayne and Kendall against each other more than they already were came to Winter she only wanted the two of them to hate each other enough that Blayne would get off her case about everything. Not once had she ever thought of the consequences that she might have to face if her plan went well. But, now that she found herself face to face with said consequences, Winter was wishing nothing more than to be able to erase and rewind time.

"Damn it, Winter! You just didn't know when to stop, did you?" she scolded herself, biting down on her lower lip just hard enough to draw blood. The iron taste hit her tongue causing her to frown in disgust, and let her bottom lip slip from it's place in between her teeth. "This is all your fault," she continued her inner battle with herself as she fixed her skirt, which was a bit messed up seeing as if her brother had caught her and Kendall in a rather compromising position. To say she was a bit more embarrassed than freaked out right now would be an understatement.

Just then the sound of her brother's anger filled voice brought her back to reality. "You think you can just fuck my sister, and get away with it!" Blayne hissed through clenched teeth.

Winter swallowed the newly formed lump that was in her throat with a loud gulp. She hadn't seen or heard her brother this mad since when Winter was 15 and she was attacked by a guy who Blayne had thought was a good friend of his. Ever since then, Blayne was beyond over protective of Winter, and treated her like she was still a kid. She knew her brother meant well, but all she ever wanted was to live her own life.

As for Kendall, Winter was afraid of what he'd say to her brother in return. She had never told Kendall that Blayne was her brother. Just as she had never told Blayne that she knew who Kendall was. Winter had been doing so well keeping the two of them from knowing about her relationship to the other. But, you know what they say, all good things must come to an end sometime, and this just so happened to be Winter's good sometime.

"Your sister?" Kendall asked with a smirk. "That just makes this all that much better," he smirked mischievously just to get a rise out of Blayne.

"I'll kill you!" Blayne threatened, pressing the knife in his hand violently into Kendall's throat, but not hard enough to create a puncture wound.

Kendall copied Blayne's actions on him. "Winter, never mentioned she was your sister," Kendall said regardless of the fact that a knife was just a slight added pressure away from cutting into his skin.

At that moment, anger towards each other was momentarily forgotten, and Winter felt two sets of eyes on her. To say she might be screwed would be another understatement right now.

**...So, I'm going to stop there! What'd you think?**

**I know this was short, but it's only the preface. The real chapters will be longer!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	2. Good Girl Meets Bad Boy

**_Author's Note: _**_So, I've got quite a few ideas for this story. Now it's just a matter of figuring out how to write them all out._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**~A Month Or So Earlier~**

From the minute they began walking down the deserted back sidewalk of town Winter Montenegro had an uneasy feeling. She and her boyfriend, Ryan Tanner, had lost track of time, and stayed out too late. As a result, not wanting to get in trouble with her brother for not being home when she said she would Winter saw a short cut and talked Ryan into taking it. Given their current predicament that doesn't seem like it was such a good idea after all. They were officially on unfamiliar territory.

Everyone knows that Miami is separated into two sides; North and South. North is run by her twin brother, Blayne Alexander, who couldn't be any more different from her, and South is run by Blayne's biggest rival, Kendall Knight. Therefore, anyone associated with one of them wasn't allowed on the other's territory. Severe consequences were sure to be suffered by anyone caught in a territory they didn't belong in. Everyone in Miami knew exactly where they stood. However, if they didn't...well then, obviously they would suffer for it.

Winter had realized too late that the short cut she found had led them straight through the south side of town, better known as Kendall Knight's territory. It's not like she had anything to worry about, though. Kendall had no idea who she was nor did he know that Blayne even had a sister. Therefore, she wasn't in any danger...right? Wrong! He may not know who she is, but he did in fact know who Ryan was. Surely, that put her in harms way just as much as it did Ryan.

Ryan was one of her brother's closest friends, and secret partner in crime. Usually, Winter would never even give one of Blayne's friends the time of day and date one of them because most likely they're just as sick and twisted as he is, but Ryan was different. Or at least Winter thought he was. She wasn't 100% sure, but she was thoughtful enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, Blayne mainly only used Ryan to do his inside work. He was merely a spy for Blayne.

Ryan's main job was to watch Blayne's rival, Kendall Knight, and his gang whenever Blayne was suspicious of something, and report back to him. As far as Winter was concerned Ryan had not even once done any of Blayne's dirty work, so she was okay with dating him. Not to mention the fact that Ryan was never the type to mix his business life with his personal life. Or at least that's how he percieved himself. So just to be on the safe side, Winter does indeed keep an eye on him.

Unfortunately, though, one time when Blayne sent Ryan to spy on Kendall and his gang he got caught. If only he had been hiding a foot away from where he was at the time he wouldn't have been beaten half to death. Ryan apparently wasn't paying attention that night, and he was a foot on the south side territory. That foot was what had gotten him severely beaten, and left just inches away from dead at the boundary line that divided the North and South sides of town.

After that had happened Winter had sworn to herself that she's always be very careful. Kendall had no idea that Blayne even had a spy before that night. So, somehow he had to of found out that Ryan was a spy for Blayne. Therefore, Winter always had a slight fear that he'd find out she was Blayne's sister. She didn't even want to know what would happen if Kendall did find out that Blayne had a sister. God only knows what Kendall would do. For all she knew he'd use her to get to her brother.

Winter always felt that at any moment that's exactly what could happen. She never wanted anything to do with Blayne's lifestyle, though. The last thing Winter ever wanted was to end up like her brother. He was currently on a path of self destruction that would kill him if he didn't come to his senses soon and change his ways for the better. Winter feared for his life day in and day out, and yet no matter how much she voiced her fear Blayne's need for power always won in the end.

Winter was brought back to reality when she felt Ryan squeeze her hand tightly. She looked over at him, and was about to tell him to loosen his grip, but before she could he motioned his head in front of him. For some reason before she could even look shivers ran up and down her spine. The shivers up and down her spine caused her to really slowly turn her head to see who Ryan was motioning to.

"Oh shit!" she found herself exclaiming a little too loud. Winter quickly took her free hand and smacked it over her mouth. Her eyes were wide she was biting down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Standing about eight feet in front of her and Ryan was none other than her biggest fear at this current moment in time, Kendall Knight. To make matters even worse...he wasn't alone. With him were three of his right hand men. If she remembered correctly they were, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. They might not be as brutal as Kendall, but they were damn near close to it.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here boys," Kendall's dark, threatening voice rang through Winter's ears.

"Some _boys _just never learn," the tallest one, James chuckled, emphasizing the word _boys_.

"Maybe another beat down will teach him," Logan, the pale boy, suggested with an evil smirk.

"We wouldn't want to scare the girl, though," the Latino boy, Carlos grinned being the first one to take notice of Winter's presence.

Winter felt more shivers race up and down her spine as she felt all four of their gazes on her in an instant. It didn't take a genius to know that they were eyeing her up and down. Of all the times she had to stupidly suggest a short cut that unknowingly led through the south side of town, it just had to be tonight. The night that Kendall and his three right hand men were walking around checking out their territory, didn't it? It was just her luck. Well, and Ryan's, too.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time you were on our territory?" Kendall asked now looking directly at Ryan.

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but Winter beat him to it. "It's my fault he's on your territory again," Winter blurted out. It was the truth.

Kendall's attention instantly turned to her.

Winter harshly swallowed the lump that had now formed in her throat. "It's really my fault," she said again.

"How so?" he asked, taking a few steps forward until he was only inches away from her.

Winter took a deep breath before answering, "I'm late getting home, and I convinced him to take this short cut not even thinking that it would take us through your territory. He honestly had nothing to do with us being here. It was all me."

"Is that so?" he asked his face now even closer to hers.

"Yes that's so," Winter answered matter-of-factly.

Kendall suddenly turned towards Ryan and took a couple of steps over to him. Getting right up in his ways he threatened, "If I see you on my territory ever again, whether she's with you or not, I will finish what I started last time, and I don't give a damn what your excuse is. Do you understand?"

Ryan nodded frantically.

Winter could tell by the way his grip tightened even more on her hand that he was pissed off. But, obviously he couldn't do anything about it. AA four on one fight would never end well for him. Therefore, it was best that he just sucked it up, and dealt with it.

Kendall took a few steps back. "You two have thirty seconds to get the hell out of my sight, and you have five minutes to get off of my territory," he informed them his eyes black as coal. Kendall was never the type to just let someone leave like that. It angered him that he was allowing it to happen. But, there was just something about the girl that had him curious enough to not leave such a bad first impression. "Leave now!" he ordered the anger in his voice very clear.

Winter suddenly felt a hard tug on her hand, and before she knew it Ryan was making a run for it dragging her behind him. It took her only a moment to get her footing straight, and catch up to him.

"Why'd you let them go?" Winter heard Logan, James, and Carlos all ask Kendall.

"Hello, earth to Kendall!"

After hearing that be said, not being able to help herself, Winter turned her head, and looked behind her. She was shocked to find that Kendall was still looking after them. Their eyes met in an intense stare just before she and Ryan turned the corner. Then just like that she could no longer see him.

**~BTR~**

Once the girl and Ryan were out of his sight, Kendall ordered Logan, James, and Carlos to go make sure the girl and Ryan were out of his territory in exactly five minutes and no time after. After they left just as he was turning to walk the opposite way he heard what sounded like music playing. Following the sound of the music he came across something laying on the ground.

Picking whatever it was up Kendall realized that it was a cellphone. Curiously, he pushed a button on it to light it up. A smirk formed on his face when a picture of the girl from earlier and another girl showed up on the screen. Now he actually had a good reason to show up on the North side. Not that he really needed a reason.

**~BTR~**

Less than five minutes later, Ryan and Winter ran over the boundary line into the north territory. Only now did Ryan finally let go of Winter's hand. Winter shook her hand anxiously wanting to get the blood flowing through it properly again.

"What the hell, Ryan? Were you trying to get me to lose a hand?" Winter exclaimed frustrated at everything that had happened in the past ten minutes or so.

"Your short cut almost got me killed!" he yelled turning around quickly to face her.

"Oh, don't you go yelling at me!" Winter hissed right back. "You didn't have to take the short cut with me!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"What? Did you really think I was going to have you walking down a deserted street by yourself this late at night?" Ryan asked in a "How stupid do you think I am" tone of voice.

"We wouldn't be having this stupid fight if you wouldn't have came with me!" Winter shot back at him. "My goodness! You're such a dumbass sometimes!" she snapped at him before turning and stomping off.

Watching her storm away, Ryan called after her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"HOME!" she yelled back.

Knowing fully well that Winter just needed time to cool down Ryan called after his girlfriend, "At least call me when you get home!"

Winter rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure," she muttered to herself feeling in her pocket for her cellphone. "Fuck!" she yelled at the top of her lungs when she realized her cellphone wasn't there. She must've dropped it when she and Ryan were running away. Great! Now Kendall would know who she is. Or maybe he didn't find it. She continued walking and decided that she'd just sneak back there tomorrow during the day, and pray that Kendall hadn't found it.

If only she'd been paying more attention she would've noticed the three sets of eyes watching her every move. Little did Winter know yet, but she was soon going to find herself becoming the object of a very feared gang leader's affection.

**...So, I'll just stop there! What'd you think?**

**Short again. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses! I promise!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	3. Deadly Secrets and Deadly Lies

**_Author's Note: _**_W__ow! I'm surprised at the amount of reviews, favorites, and alerts this story has so far! Thank you all so much!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

It was about 12:15 a.m. when Winter finally walked through the door of her three bedroom beachside apartment that she shared with her best friend, Ali, and occasionally her twin brother, Blayne. Tonight just so happened to be one of the nights that her brother was staying over. Winter wasn't in any mood to explain to Blayne why she was late or even why she hadn't called to tell him that she'd be home late. But, of course, Winter knew that she didn't really have a choice in that matter.

"Hold on a second, Winter just walked in the door," she heard her brother say as soon as she had closed and locked the door. "Where the hell have you been?" Blayne's voice boomed throughout the apartment as he held his cell phone to his chest.

Winter whirled around quickly to find her brother standing on the other side of the counter in the kitchen. Not only did his voice reveal his anger, but the look on his face did as well. Winter wondered if maybe Blayne had called Ryan and already knew about what had happened. Since she wasn't quite sure she decided she might as well tell him most of the truth.

"Ryan and I got into a stupid fight. I was just walking around to clear my head a bit," Winter confessed telling him only half of the truth and choosing her words wisely as she walked through the foyer door and rounded the corner, so that she was now standing in the kitchen facing her brother. Winter didn't want to tell Blayne about her and Ryan's encounter with Kendall if she didn't absolutely have to. If Blayne hadn't heard it from Ryan already, then he sure as hell wasn't going to hear it from her.

"What was the fight about?" Blayne asked sensing that Winter wasn't exactly telling him everything.

Winter shrugged her shoulders while picking up her dogs bowl and walking over to the sink to fill it. "I honestly don't know. It was just a spur of the moment fight, I guess," she lied straight through her teeth occupying herself with the dog bowl, so that she wouldn't look at him.

Blayne still wasn't buying it. He was the leader of the north side gang, so it didn't take a genius to realize that Blayne had excellent skills when it came to picking out liars from a crowd and such. Since he still didn't believe her he continued probing, "Where's your cell phone? I called you at least eleven times if not more and not once did you answer."

Winter's eyes suddenly widened. Oh no! He called her cell phone? What if Kendall had found her phone? He'd know who she is now. He would know that she was Blayne's sister. If that were in fact the case then she was so obviously screwed.

"Umm...what phone did you call from?" Winter asked nervously biting her lower lip still not making eye contact with him as she placed the dog bowl back in its place on the floor.

"The apartment phone," he answered with a raised eyebrow.

Winter sighed a huge sigh of relief, now feeling that it was okay to look at him. "Oh, ok. I must've dropped it when I stormed away from Ryan earlier after our fight. I'll go and look for it when I wake up later," Winter said answering his question from a few moments ago. "Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a really long night for me," Winter excused herself running to her room before Blayne even had the chance to say another word.

Blayne watched as his sister ran to her room and shook his head before returning to his phone call. He would never be able to understand his sister even if he tried his hardest to.

Winter quickly slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. She really needed to get her cell phone back...as soon as possible. Looking out her balcony door she looked straight across to Ali's door and noticed that the lights were on. Maybe she could talk Ali into going with her later to look for her phone, so she wouldn't have to do it alone.

Not wanting her brother to see her Winter threw open the balcony door and bolted across to the door on the otherside that led into Ali's room. Twisting the door knob Winter was relieved to find that Ali had left the door unlocked.

"Ali!" she exclaimed in nothing above a whisper as she entered the room closing the door behind her quietly.

"Winter what are you..." Ali began asking loudly.

Winter was quick to cut her off. "Shhh! I don't want Blayne to know I'm in here," Winter told her taking a seat on the edge of Ali's bed.

Ali could tell by the look on Winter's face that something was a bit off about her best friend. "Are you alright, Winter?" Ali asked in a somewhat concerned tone of voice as she took a seat next to her.

Winter looked up at Ali and confessed to her, "Ryan and I had a run in with Kendall Knight earlier."

Ali's eyes widened in shock, and she leaped off of the bed. "What? No way!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Neither of us got hurt, but it was my fault since I'm the one who suggested and convinced Ryan to take a short cut that unbeknownst to the both of us took us straight through the south side of town. Then, Ryan and I got into a stupid fight, and now here I am explaining it all to you," Winter explained bluntly giving away very little details. "Oh, and I dropped my cell phone when we were running away after Kendall ordered us to leave," she added. "So, I was wondering if you'd go with me during the day to look for it," Winter smiled briefly with a hint of hope in her voice before putting on a fake puppy dog face.

"Seriously? You want me to to go to the south side to help you look for your phone?" Ali wondered pacing back and forth in front of her bed and Winter. There was a slight trace of fear in her voice.

"Come on, Ali! I need to get my cell phone back as soon as possible! If Kendall found my phone it's only a matter of time before he finds out that I'm Blayne's sister. I can't let that happen!" Winter said.

Ali gave her a "not gonna happen" look.

Winter sighed. "Do I have to beg you, Ali?" Winter asked rolling her eyes at the idea of even thinking about it.

Ali didn't answer, instead she just continued giving her the "not gonna happen" look.

"Please, Ali." Winter said in a simple voice.

Ali raised an eyebrow.

Winter shrugged and said, "You've knoen me long enough to know that that's how I beg."

Ali shook her head in sudden defeat. "Fine, but if something happens..."

Winter cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll kick my ass. Or at least you'll try," she laughed as she stood up and headed for the balcony door. "We'll leave her around 2:00ish. That way we can both sleep in until 1:00ish," Winter smiled before walking out anf closing the door behind her.

**~BTR~**

Winter and Ali left the apartment at around 1:50 that afternoon. All Winter wanted was to get her phone back and then run for the hills, basically. Once she had her phone and was back on the north side of the boundary line she'd be in her safe sone, and she could finally chill out and relax again.

"Are you sure that this is where you dropped it at?" Ali asked pushing a strand of her wavy black hair out of her face.

"I'm pretty sure it is. Yes," Winter answered with a nod of her head.

Ali sighed a frustrated sigh. "Well, I don't see it anywhere," she huffed quickly running out of patience.

"It has to be!" Winter exclaimed standing up straight with her hands on her hips. "I didn't hear it fall out of my pocket when Ryan and I were running this morning."

"Well, guess what? It's not here!" Ali exclaimed already beyond freaked out about being even a foot south of the boundary line rather than in the area of the safe north side. "Can we just go? I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere?"

Winter opened her mouth to protest, but someone beat her to it.

"Looking for this?" a very recognizable voice asked from behind the two girls.

Both girls spun around to find Kendall standing there. Though, this time instead of just his three right hand guys he had his whole gang with him. Talk about a weird case of sort of de ja vu. Both girls looked at each other and then to Kendall and the black and purple phone he was holding in his hand.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here with you," Ali whispered to Winter without taking her eyes off of the guys standing in front of them. "I just knew that something like this would happen," she added muttering under her breath.

Winter rolled her eyes and ignored her best friend. "Yeah, that's what I'm looking for," Winter nodded taking a step forward.

Even though Kendall's whole gang was with him, Winter didn't feel even the least bit fearful. All she truly cared about right now was getting her cell phone back, and getting the hell up out of there, so that she could go ahead and move on with her life without having to worry about Kendall finding out who she really is. If only she realized how much that wasn't a possibility anymore.

Winter and Kendall locked eyes as she reached out and grabbed her cell phone from him. Just as they had earlier when Winter and Kendall's faces had been only inches apart, shivers ran up and down Winter's spine when her and Kendall's hands lightly touched. Quickly, Winter snatched her hand away, and dropped it to her side, clutching her cell phone tightly.

"What's your name?" Kendall asked all of a sudden breaking the awkward silence.

"I assumed you would've gotten that info from my phone," Winter said before she could stop herself.

"Open mouth, insert foot," Ali fake coughed from behind her.

Winter turned her head to glare at her friend for a quick second before turning back to make eye contact with Kendall again.

"What makes you think I looked through your phone?" Kendall asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"What wouldn't make me think that?" Winter countered with her own question.

"Fair enough," he said not once letting go of the smirk on his face. "But, I'll still ask you one more time. What's your name?" he asked slowly leaving space between each word of the question.

"Winter," she answered simply finding no more reasons to hold of the inevitable any longer. He'd find out her name one way or another, so she might as well tell him now and get it over with.

"As in the season?" Kendall asked with slight doubt in his voice.

Winter nodded and smiled. "Yes, exactly. As in Winter the season."

"Interesting," Kendall said eyeing her up and down as he had during their first run in.

The first time he had seen her she had been wearing jeans and a lose fitting blouse that had shown very little to go off of. This time; however, Winter was wearing a tight white tank top that fit her figure snugly along with a pair of black jean shorts that showed off her perfectly tan legs, and a pair of black wedged sandals thst showed off her legs as well.

Kendall was use to always getting what he wants, and now he wanted Winter. For some reason, though, things were different now. Usually when he wanted a girl he had her at that same exact moment, but he couldn't bring himself to do that with Winter. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he would make damn sure that he did, and then he'd move in for the kill, so to speak.

A frown suddenly appeared on his face when he heard the voice of Winter's friend.

"Winter, you have your cell phone now. Can we go?" she asked with slight fear in her voice as she anxiously tapped her foot on the ground.

Before Winter could say anything another one of Kendall's gang member came running into the alley. "Blayne is at the boundary line demanding to speak to you...now," the guy told Kendall.

Kendall growled at the sound of his biggest rivals name.

"Oh fuck!" Winter thought to herself. Her nerves began to take over as soon as she had heard her brother's name. How in the hell was she going to get past him without getting caught? "And, that's our que to leave," Winter said quickly turning around, grabbing Ali's hand, and running out of the alley, dragging her behind her.

Winter decided that the only way to have Blayne not find out what she was doing south of the boundary line was to make it back to the north side before Kendall and his gang met up with Blayne and his gang. That would ensure that her brother wouldn't know about either of her run in's with Kendall and Kendall wouldn't know that she was Blayne's sister. The only problem was that she and Ali had to go through her brother.

"Why are we running?" Ali asked breaking her hand free from Winter's grasp.

"I'm dead if either Blayne or Kendall find out the secrets I'm keeping from them. You fill in the rest!" she exclaimed looking behind her to make sure no one was coming yet.

Winter couldn't believe everything that had happened to her in the past 24 hours. If someone would've told her that she'd be running to save her ass right now, she would've laughed and called them crazy. Never in her life had she ever done something like this before. As much as she hated to admit it, Winter had a bad feeling that she was now a lot more involved in the war between Blayne and Kendall's gangs than she wanted to. The worst part of it...she was the only one who knew it.

**...So, there y'all go! I'm not sure how I like the end of the chapter. But, it doesn't really matter what I think as long as you the readers liked it! So, that being said...what'd you all think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	4. And the Obsession Begins

**_Author's Note: _**_Wow! I'm still very surprised at the amount of reviews, favorites, and alerts this story has so far! I wasn't sure if readers would like it that much! But, a lot of reader's do aparrently! So, thank you all so much!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

The next few days had Winter on edge. She and Ryan hadn't spoken to each other at all since their stupid, ridiculous fight. To make matters worse, in her spare time, Winter found out that she for some strange reason couldn't get the one and only Kendall Knight out of her head. Winter had no idea why, but it seemed as if he was now always the first thing she thought about when she woke up and the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep. She absolutely hated the fact that she barely knew him and and he was already enlodged in her mind like a nail in wood.

She did everything in her power not to think about Kendall. Yet, nothing she did to distract herself worked for more than a few minutes. It got to the point where Winter was seriously contemplating telling Blayne the truth about what had happened the other day, knowing fully well that if anything could distract her for the long run it would be getting yelled at by he overly pissed off brother. But, she always talked herself out of it because she wanted to keep whatever sanity she had left.

This morning started no different than the past two mornings. She woke up from a confusing dream that had involved "him" as she called him now in hopes that not thinking of his actual name would do the trick of erasing him from her mind completely. Then after getting dressed in her workout clothes she made her way into the kitchen to make herself breakfast, or better yet brunch since as always she had woken up past noon. After eating brunch she'd put her dishes in the sink, change her dogs water dish, and then she was out the door.

Everything went according to schedule until Winter ran into her brother in the hall as she was leaving to take her afternoon "wake me up" jog along the ocean front. As soon as she saw Blayne's face she knew something was up. His facial expression was set in an angry expression. She had seen that expression way too many times before in the past two years, and she instantly realized that it had something to do with Ryan.

"What's wrong, Blayne?" Winter asked stopping dead in her tracks already knowing part of the answer.

"Have you heard from Ryan lately?" he asked looking her dead in the eyes.

Winter shook her head no. "Not since we had our fight a few nights ago," she answered truthfully. "Why?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No one has seen or heard from him since 4:00 yesterday evening," Blayne informed her clenching his right fist tightly at his side. "I've called him, Max and Kade have called him, but he hasn't answered a single one of our calls, and usually he answers at least one of our calls."

"Well, that's weird. The only time he's ever not been heard from or seen before was when..." Winter paused when she realized what she was saying. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor. "No...you don't think..." she started to ask.

Blayne cut her off. "What I don't think that Kendall Knight somehow got his hands on Ryan again and is keeping him only god knows where and is only doing god knows what to him? Because if that's what you were about to ask...yes, yes I do think that that's what has happened," Blayne snapped, turning and punching the wall behind him causing Winter to jump in surprise.

Winter bit her bottom lip nervously, hoping that her brother didn't notice it. She knew deep down inside that Kendall had something to do with Ryan's sudden disappearance. She just knew it. Everything in her being was screaming, "Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. It's him. He has Ryan."

"Umm...well, I'll try and call him after my run. Maybe he'll answer my call," Winter shrugged trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yeah, you let me know as soon as you get a hold on him if you do. I want to know what the hell is going on asap," Blayne said through clenched teeth before storming off towards the apartment.

Winter watched as her brother disappeared down the hallway before turning back around and heading for the stairs. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid about what Ryan had been through in the past few days or however long Kendall had him. Even though she had no proof that Kendall did indeed have Ryan yet, she knew what he was capable of because he'd done it before, and there was truly no doubt in her mind that Kendall was to be blamed for it all.

**~BTR~**

"Take the blindfold off of him," Ryan head a familiar voice order as he was dragged only god knows where by two guys who both had a vice grip on one of his arms.

The blindfold was suddenly taken off and the first thing he saw, or better yet person he saw was his newest sworn enemy, Kendall Knight. Ryan looked around to find that he was outside in the same place that he had been attacked by Kendall and his gang the last time. The only difference between that time and this time, though, was that he had no idea how he'd gotten there this time.

"It's quite amusing how we keep meeting up like this, don't you think?" Kendall said with his trademark smirk on his face. "Logan, James...let him go."

Without a warning Ryan felt his arms be released from the grips that were holding him, and he was pushed to the ground. "What the hell is this about, Knight?" Ryan asked, pushing himself up off the ground, and standing up until he was face to face with Kendall.

"Oh, I'm sure you already know what this is about," Kendall answered looking Ryan dead in the eyes.

Ryan knew exactly what this was about as soon as he saw the look of desire in Kendall's eyes. "You'll never have her," he hissed only to be met with a powerful punch to the jaw that sent him back to the ground.

"Now either you're smart and you'll shut up so you can live , or you're dumb and you'll keep talking so you'll die. It's your choice," Kendall propositioned Ryan while towering over him and looking down upon him.

Ryan knew better than to continue talking now that Kendall had said something. Everyone knew that once Kendall voiced what he was thinking he stuck by it. If Ryan kept his mouth shut more than likely he would live through whatever was to come. He had to live in order to make sure Winter knew what was to come, so she could be at least the slightest bit prepared for it.

"You've got something, or better yet someone that I want," Kendall started his smirk now fallen from his face replaced by a serious expression instead. "She will be mine sooner or later whether like the idea of it or not," he continued bending over to grab Ryan by the collar of his shirt, and forcing him to stand.

Ryan glared at him, but didn't say a word.

"So, here's what you're going to do...First, you're going to break up with Winter. Secondly, you're going to pack up your bags. Lastly, you're going to get the hell out of Miami," Kendall ordered. "Otherwise...whether you're on my territory or Blayne's...I will find you and I swear I'll finish you for good. Got it?"

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kendall was so obsessed with Winter already after only knowing her for literally less than a day that he was now giving orders to Ryan about his relationship with Winter and where it was to go. He would never in a million years just leave Winter like that. If he had to die to make sure she was safe, then he would. But, for now he just had to go with the flow so he nodded his head vigorously at Kendall's question and mumbled a silent, "Yes."

Kendall's smirk returned as he let go of Ryan's shirt collar and took a step back. "Now someone is finally using their brain."

Ryan continued to glare at Kendall until he heard the sound of what sounded like his cell phone going off. What didn't make sense though was that it sounded like the ringing was coming from over near Kendall. Just as easily as it didn't make sense, it suddenly made sense when Kendall pulled Ryan's cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Hmm...speaking of the devil," Kendall said with a chuckle. "It's your girlfriend...soon to be ex. Shall we answer it."

"Don't," Ryan shot at Kendall quickly.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, because you said that so rudely," Kendall laughed opening the phone and answering it. "Well, hello Winter."

**~BTR~**

The whole time she was taking her jog the only thing running through Winter's mind was Ryan and to no one's surprise, Kendall. She just had to know what was going on. Where was Ryan and why the hell did her gut tell her that Kendall was the one who had him? And, if her got truly was correct then why did Kendall even have Ryan? Ryan wasn't stupid enough to go back over the boundary line. Right?

After arguing back and forth with herself over whether she should or shouldn't call and see if Ryan answered his phone for her she sat down on the sand and pulled out her cell phone. Without another hesitation she dialed Ryan's number and placed the phone up to her ear. It rang and rang.

Just as she was about to hang up she heard the sound of the phone being answered. Winter stayed silent to see if anyone would speak. At first no one did. But, then Winter received the surprise of a lifetime when a familiar voice that wasn't Ryan's came on the phone.

"Well, hello Winter."

Winter's eyes widened and she instantly swallowed the newly form lump in her throat. Her gut had been right. Kendall did indeed have Ryan.

"Where's Ryan, Kendall?" she asked in an obvious worried voice.

"He's right here," Kendall answered from the other end of the phone.

"Let me talk to him," Winter demanded.

"No can do, but I'm sure if you were to come to the boundary line we could arrange something," Kendall said in a suggestive tone.

"DON'T DO IT, WINTER! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" she heard Ryan yell followed by the sound of him groaning in pain.

"RYAN! Kendall, let him go!" Winter exclaimed. "He's done nothing to deserve this!"

She heard Kendall chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Actually, he has. He just didn't know it until it was already too late."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Winter asked with a hiss.

"Why don't you ask Ryan? He knows. You can find him at the boundary line."

Before she could reply she heard a click and the line went dead.

"Shit!" Winter exclaimed throwing her phone against the sandy beach. She didn't know what the hell Kendall was up to, but she didn't like it even the slightest bit. As far as Winter was now concerned, Kendall was like a rapid dog who needed to badly be put down.

Full of rage, Winter stood up, snatched her phone off of the sand, and dialed Blayne's number. If Kendall wanted to play games then so be it. Winter stormed off of the beach pressing her phone painfully against her ear.

Blayne picked up instantly. "What did you find out?"

"Kendall Knight has him! He said we'd find Ryan at the boundary line," Winter told him tears of rage and frustration flowing like waterfalls down her face. "I'm heading there now."

"Winter no!" Blayne yelled over the phone.

But, it was too late. Winter hung up and was making her way to the boundary line. Apparently, Kendall had picked the wrong day to get on Winter's bad side because when she was pissed off she could be one hell of a force to be reckoned with. Maybe it's even possible that she could match Kendall's rage.

**...So, there y'all go! I have to admit that I quite like how this chapter came out! What'd you all think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	5. So Complicated

**_Author's Note: _**_You all honestly have no idea how much your support for this story makes me feel! Thank you all so much! So, I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow and don't have to go to school; therefore I could stay up late to finish this chapter and post it. So, here it is! Also, just bare with me. The chapters are going to get longer soon enough!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Winter stormed angrily and frustratedly through the sidewalks of Miami, heading for the boundary line, regardless of the fact that both Ryan and Blayne were against her going there. But, then again when did Winter ever listen to what she was told? Nine times out of ten...never. When it came to following orders from people Winter was really bad at it. It wasn't a strong suit of hers.

The whole way to the boundary line Winter was running and bumping into people pushing them out of the way not caring about anything other than making sure Ryan is okay. Winter knew Kendall was one of the two most feared people in Miami, and she knew what he was capable of doing, but in her opinion he had totally crossed the line this time.

As far as Winter knew Ryan hadn't done anything to deserve a beat down like Kendall and his gang most likely gave him. But, according to Kendall Ryan had indeed done something to deserve it. Winter had no idea what he was talking about when he told her about that. Whatever it was, though, was probably something way over the top.

Turning the corner, Winter's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she caught sight of her beaten and bruised boyfriend only a few feet away from her. Before moving to go over to him, Winter looked around to make sure that no one was around. When she saw that it was only her and Ryan around she ran over to him, kneeling down next to him.

Winter looked over her boyfriend to see what injuries he had. The only ones she could tell of right off the bat were the ones to his face. From what she could tell he had a black eye, a broken nose, and the right side of his jaw was most likely bruised. Winter couldn't believe it. He looked worse than he did the last time, and those injuries were surely not even close to being the only ones he had.

Reaching her hand out slowly she placed her hand on Ryan's stomach only to have him flinch and groan in pain. Quickly rather than slowly Winter snatched her hand back. Apparently, fractured or broken ribs was to be added to the list of Ryan's injuries, too. Kendall and his gang had honestly done a number on Ryan.

"I'm sorry," Winter apologized quickly. "How are you feeling?...I mean how bad do your injuries hurt?" Winter asked him now afraid to touch him in fear of uncovering even more injuries.

"I...I've been b...better. That's for s...sure," Ryan answered stuttering while groaning in pain slowly opening his eyes halfway in order to look at her.

Even though she knew it pained Ryan to talk Winter just had to know where the hell Kendall and his gang disappeared to. "Where did those jackasses run off to?" Winter asked not even pretending to hide her anger.

"M...more imp...important th...things to do," Ryan painfully forced himself to answer.

Winter scoffed and hissed, "Yeah, more important things to do my ass!" Winter felt like she was being a selfish bitch, but asked her next question anyways, "What did Kendall mean by you did do something to deserve this beat down?"

Ryan groaned again and closed his eyes, "T...tell you l...later."

After a minute or so Winter noticed that Ryan's breathing was beginning to become labored and panicked. "Ryan Tanner! You better not fall asleep! For all you know you could have a concussion!" she exclaimed slapping his hand really hard, knowing that his hand was one of his body parts that didn't get injured.

He moved slightly and his eyes fluttered open a bit.

Winter looked down at him with a serious look on her face. "Blayne will be here any minute! Stay awake until he says otherwise, or gets you to the hospital or something," she told him squeezing his hand as hard as she could, which surprisingly was hard even to keep Ryan from allowing himself to sleep.

Only another five minutes passed by before Blayne came on to the scene along with a couple of his other guys. Blayne rushed out of his truck and over to where Winter was kneeling next to Ryan. At the sight of Ryan, Blayne was even more pissed than he had been this morning. Not only was Ryan one of Blayne's best friends, but he was also Blayne's spy. With Ryan MIA Blayne now found himself in a predicament that had his blood boiling. Kendall was up on him by one.

"Damn it!" Blayne yelled obviously furious. "I swear I'm going to kill that mother fucker!" Turning to the two guys he brought with him he ordered, "Max, Kade...get him into the truck, and take him to the hospital."

"What about you boss?" Kade, who was a jett black haired, green eyed 18 year old, asked.

Blayne turned and looked at him. "Don't ask questions, just do," he demanded glaring at him.

"Yes, boss," he nodded once before making his way over to Ryan with Max following him.

"Winter, back off," Blayne said grabbing her arm lightly and pulling her up.

Max and Kade slowly and carefully picked Ryan up and placed him in the truck before speeding off to the hospital.

Once the truck was out of sight Winter turned to look at her brother and in all honesty said, "When you decide to truly kill Kendall Knight...I wanna be there."

Blayne raised an eyebrow a bit shocked by the words that just came out of his sister's mouth, but nodded his head anyways. He trusted her, and knew that she wouldn't do anything to get involved if and when he did come up with a plan to end Kendall Knight and his gang once and for all. "Alright," he said. "If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get."

"Oh, that's truly what I want," Winter assured him. Kendall had truly crossed the line this time, and he might just never come back over it ever again.

**~BTR~**

A few days later when Ryan was released from the hospital and able to talk again without being in a lot of pain, Winter met up with him at a diner down the street from where Winter lived. Now that Ryan was feeling a bit better and they had made up again Winter wanted to know what exactly Kendall had meant when he said that Ryan had done something to deserve the beating he got. It had been tearing Winter up inside ever since the first time she had heard it. She so badly wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Winter rushed into the diner and looked around for Ryan. She found him sitting by the window and made her way over to the table sitting down across from him. She hated the fact that she had been late, but not everyone can always be on time. That didn't even matter now, though, since she was there. She didn't want to waste anymore time, so she got straight down to business.

"Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time while walking Razor. But, anyways, let's get down to business. It's been eating me up on the inside ever since that day. What the hell did Kendall mean when he said that you did do something to deserve the beating you got?" Winter asked curiously in a whisper leaning across the table, so that no one else would hear her.

Ryan sighed and shook his head. He really didn't want to tell her the truth and freak her out. Or better yet piss her off. Winter hated being controlled and/or having her life planned out for her more than she hated anything else in the world. Ryan had been dating Winter for at least five months now, and he really hated to be the one to possibly ruin the good thing they had going by telling her the truth.

"Ryan, what don't you want to tell me?" Winter asked raising an eyebrow as she sat back in her seat and ordered a coffee when the waitress came by.

Ryan didn't answer. She could tell by the look on his face that whatever it was that he didn't want to tell her wasn't going to be something that she'd like very much.

"Seriously, Ryan! Just spit it out!" Winter exclaimed quickly getting frustrated by her boyfriend's silence. "It can't be that bad."

"I'm with you," Ryan whispered ever so quietly.

"Huh?" Winter questioned not hearing what he said. "Say that again a little louder this time," she said mixing creamer and sugar into her coffee before taking a sip.

"I'm dating you," Ryan said a little louder this time.

Winter's eyes widened as she spit out her coffee. "WHAT?" she asked loud enough that she could've woken the dead.

Everyone in the diner's attentions were on her at that very moment.

Winter looked around and glared at everyone. "What the hell are you all looking at?" she hissed, and everyone instantly turned back to their own businesses. "They beat you half to death because you're dating me?" she asked not sure if she had heard Ryan correctly.

Ryan nodded and confessed, "That's not all."

"What do you mean that's not all?"

"He threatened me to break up with you and leave Miami or he'd finish me off for real, real this time," Ryan told her holding nothing back.

Banging her fist hard on the table in an outrage Winter hissed, "That jackass! Ugh!"

Looking out the window, Winter noticed three guys standing outside across the street. She'd seen and heard of them time and time before, so she knew right away who they were. If she had to guess, Kendall had sent Logan, James, and Carlos to "collect her." He was already trying to control her entire love life, so "collect her" doesn't sound so bad.

"Umm...Ryan, I'm sorry, but I have to go," Winter said trying to calm herself down as best she could. Noticing the look on Ryan's face as she said that Winter added, "I just need to take a walk and cool myself down."

Ryan nodded in understanding.

Winter stood up, and rounded the table to his side. "I'll call you later," she said putting on her best fake smile as she gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door. Looking both ways she ran across the street to where Logan, James, and Carlos stood. "So, it seems that Kendall's sending you on a deadly mission?" Winter asked with hatred and disgust in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We don't ask him questions. We just follow his orders," Carlos answered.

"He wants to see you," Logan said.

"What makes him think I want to see him?" Winter asked with a scoff.

"He doesn't care whether you want to see him or not," James answered her.

Winter shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this the hell over with," she hissed before following Carlos to wherever they were going while Logan and James walked behind her.

**~BTR~**

"It's nice of you to have come, Winter," Kendall smirked at the sight of her entering the alley that they've had all of their run-ins in.

"I have nothing to say with you," Winter said right away.

Kendall's smirk grew bigger. "Are you sure about that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because, I'm sensing some tension in the air."

Winter glared at him. Of course, she had a something to say to him. That didn't mean she was going to say it, though. At the moment she was so pissed off that she wasn't sure whether or not the words would come out the way she wanted them to or not. So, for now it'd be best if she just kept her mouth shut.

"Oh, come on, Winter. Just vent your anger. You know you want to," Kendall said enticingly.

Winter bit her tongue in order to keep herself from giving in to him. She refused to let him have even the slightest bit of control over her.

"Hmm...if that won't work, then maybe...I beat up your boyfriend and left him close to dead for the second time. I threatened him to break up with you..." Kendall continued his enticingness.

"Ugh!" Winter screamed as her fuse finally busted. She hated to give in to him like this, but she just had to get it all off of her chest. "How dare you? Gang leader, one of Miami's top two feared guys, or not...you have no fucking right to even think for a second that you can control any part of my life!" Winter hissed. Before she could get control of herself Winter found herself slapping Kendall across the face.

Kendall laughed in complete shock as he rubbed his now stinging cheek. "Well, someone's got a huge temper on her," Kendall said the smirk on his face now gone.

Winter suddenly found herself slammed against the brick wall of one of the buildings that made up one wall of the alley. To make matters even worse depending on how you look at it, Kendall had both of Winter's hands pinned against the wall above her head. Winter tried to escape Kendall's grasps on her hands, but failed.

"What the hell? Let me..." Winter started, but was cut off by the feeling of his lips on hers. Shaking her head quickly side to side Winter escaped the kiss. Pulling frantically at her hands she finally escaped his grasp only to land another slap across his face before sliding her way out from between him and the wall. "You fucking pervert! You fucking disgust me!" Winter exclaimed losing it completely. "Just stay the fuck away from me! You threaten my boyfriend with his life and then you kiss me when that fails!" she continued. "Ugh!" Quickly, she turned and ran out of the alley, and she didn't stop running until she made it to the north side of the boundary line.

Winter's life had just gotten that much more complicated.

**...So, there y'all go! The last section of the chapter in my opinion could've been better, but I still like how it came out! What'd you all think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	6. Not Obsessed, Determined

**_Author's Note: _**_Sorry, I didn't update this story sooner. It's just that SOL's are next week and the week after, so I've been busy with study guides and other things of that nature. But, I finally found the time to write this chapter and post it! So far this chapter is my longest chapter yet! And, speaking of long chapters after my SOL's are done I'm going to have more time to write so expect longer chapters that contain more drama!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

Once Winter arrived home she began avoiding any and everyone. She locked herself in her bedroom and regardless of the constant knocks at the door by Ali who was pleading with her to come out, Winter always told her no, and went back to ignoring everyone. After what happened in the alley with Kendall all Winter wanted was to be left alone, so that she could figure out what the hell had happened.

As any girl most likely would, Winter felt violated. She didn't know what the hell Kendall was thinking, but she didn't like it even the slightest bit. It disgusted her to no end. She already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who Winter refused to lose just because of a gang leader's newly found obsession with her. It was stupid just thinking about it.

Winter couldn't seem to grasp that fact that in just a little under a week she went from being simply the younger sister of Blayne Alexander all the way to being his rival Kendall Knight's newest obsession. It was as if she had suddenly been sucked into a black whole that refused to ever spit her back out.

She hadn't signed up for any of this. When she had first found out about her brother's bad boy lifestyle she was guaranteed that for no reason whatsoever would she ever get mixed up in his lifestyle. But, of course, as Winter now knew her brother didn't have control over every little aspect nor situation in life.

Winter was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of another knock on her bedroom door. "Go away, Ali!" she called out.

"It's not Ali," her brother's voice came from the other side of the door.

Winter closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. Opening her eyes she paused her tv and got off of her bed. Walking over to the door she unlocked it and opened it. "What do you want, Blayne?" she asked, turning and walking back to her bed.

Blayne entered the room closing the door behind him. "I wanna know why my baby sister has been locking herself in her bedroom for the past seven hours refusing to come out for anything," Blayne told her taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

Winter smiled to herself as she momentarily flashed back to when she and Blayne were kids. He was always such a good brother. Whenever she needed someone to talk to or comfort her he was always there for her. Even now that he was the leader of a gang and one of Miami's top two feared people when it came to her he still pushed his bad boy ways to the side for a while.

"Winter," Blayne said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right," she said seeing the look on his face. Winter bit her bottom lip. There was no way in hell that she could tell her brother the true reason she was refusing to leave her room. Therefore, so that she wouldn't be fully lying see decided to tell Blayne what Ryan had told her earlier at the diner.

"I found out why Kendall Knight did what he did to Ryan," Winter half truthfully confessed.

Blayne raised an eyebrow. "How'd you find out?" he questioned curiously.

"Apparently, Kendall told Ryan why and I forced Ryan to tell me," Winter answered hoping he didn't read the look on her face and know that she was keeping something from him.

Winter got lucky when her brother spoke again, "What did Ryan tell you was the reason?"

"He just said that Kendall threatened him to leave Miami and never return or he'd finish him off for good next time," Winter said leaving out the part where Kendall also threatened Ryan to break up with her. That part wasn't important now.

"Knight threatened one of my guys to leave town," Blayne saidanger boiling in his blood as he stood up abruptly.

Winter's eyes widened at her brother's sudden anger. "Umm...where are you going?" Winter asked Blayne suddenyl alert herself.

Blayne turned and looked at her and in a serious tone of voice answered, "The gang and I are going to go pay Kendall a surprise visit."

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Winter asked biting her lower lip.

"I haven't decided yet," Blayne answered crossing his arms. "Did you want to go with just in case?"

"Why would I want to go with?" Winter wondered turning her tv off and standing up.

"You said the other day when they beat up Ryan that you wanted to be there when I killed him," Blayne said refreshing Winter's memory.

"Oh, right. I remember now," she said as it all came back to her. "Umm...no, I'm just going to stay here." Her words shocked herself as well as Blayne. Why wouldn't she want to go and see Kendall possibly get killed? Her life would return back to normal if he wasn't in the picture. But, why did she say no then? "I'll call Ryan and let him know what's going on," Winter told Blayne still wondering what the hell had caused her to even think about saying no. "Just be safe. You never know what'll happen," Winter informed him hugging him and kissing his cheek.

She laughed when he shrugged off her hug and wiped off his cheek. Blayne never was one who liked any type of affection. But, then again neither was she. She only did that because she in fact knew that what she had just said to him was true. No one really ever knows what'll happen. She and Blayne as well as their oldest brother, Landon, all learned that the hardest way when their mother just up and left a month before they moved to Miami.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Blayne assured her, turning and walking out the door.

Winter waited until she heard the apartment door close before rushed to her walk-in closet, grabbed a change of clothes and quickly changed into them. She had no idea what came over her all of a sudden, but something inside of her told her that she should...no, actually had to go warn Kendall about what was going to happen not to long from now.

She wasted no time as she ran out into the living room, grabbing her car keys along the way, and running for the door. Not even caring to make sure it was locked Winter bolted out the door, and down the apartment building hallway. Normally she would've taken the elevator, but since she was in a rush she took the stairs. Running down the stairs Winter couldn't help, but curse her oldest brother, Landon, for renting an apartment on the seventh floor.

By time she made it down to the hotel lobby she was so full of adrenaline that she ran out the lobby door not evening thinking about Blayne possibly still being there. Unfortunately, Blayne was still in fact in the parking lot waiting for his whole gang to arrive. Winter spotted him just in time, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Damn!" she cursed, ducking behind a bush that decorated the front of the apartment building. He could not see her coming. If he did, then Winter knew she'd be screwed. She would no longer have a choice, but to tell him the truth. Winter watched carefully, and waited until his back was turned before she made a run for it. "Please don't look! Please don't look!" she exclaimed to herself running across the parking lot. Winter got lucky and she made it to her car and inside without being caught by Blayne.

Not taking her chances, Winter started the car, pulling out quickly, and speeding out of the parking lot taking a sharp left turn heading south. Winter's palms were sweaty as she drove down the crowded street, swerving in and out of other cars. She hadn't the slightest idea as to why she even cared what happened to Kendall.

After everything Kendall's done to ruin her life in the past week that she'd known him, he didn't deserve her sympathy or anything for that matter. Yet, here she was speeding down a crowded road knowing fully well that she was in danger of getting pulled over, or hitting some innocent bystander, but she couldn't bring herself to care. What the hell was going on with her?

Before long Winter found herself less than a mile away from the boundary line, and pulled into a nearby parking lot. She parked in the middle of the parking lot between two trucks just in case Blayne got to the line before she could leave. The last thing Winter wanted was for her brother to find out about what had been going on the past week that way.

Getting out of her car and locking it she catiously walked out of the parking lot and headed towards the south side of town. Many times while walking before she passed over the boundary line Winter thought about turning around and letting the chips fall where they may, but each time whatever it was inside of her forced her not to.

Her nerves finally got the best of her once she was in Kendall's territory, and no longer in the safety of her brother's. It was around nine at night and Winter was walking alone on an unfamiliar territory. Her only saving grace was the fact that the streets of Miami were always lit up like christmas trees by tons and tons of street lights.

Winter walked slowly down the street sidewalk not knowing where she'd find Kendall at. Luckily, though, as if on que halfway down the sidewalk about twenty feet away from her she spotted Kendall along with Logan, James, and Carlos walking her way. She had no idea where they came from since they hadn't been there a minute ago, but she didn't question it.

She walked a few more steps before stopping and just standing there. Winter didn't want to be too far onto the south side territory just in case she had to run for her life for any reason. It wouldn't surprise her one bit if this idea of hers to warn Kendall about Blayne's surprise attack turned out that way. Nothing dealing with Kendall ever turned out well for her it seemed.

"You just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" Kendall asked with his usual smirk once he was in hearing distance.

Winter scoffed and rolled her eyes exclaiming, "Yeah, right! You wish!"

"Well, then if not that, what do I owe to this honor?" he asked.

"Blayne's got his gang together and he's planning a surprise attack on you any minute now," Winter answered getting straight to the point as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow. "And, how would you know that?" he wondered curiously.

"Ryan told me," Winter told him lying straight through her teeth.

"And, yet you're telling me?" Kendall asked pleasently surprised at what he was hearing.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Winter shot back with her own question.

"Well, after everything I've done...well, with beating your boyfriend to a bloody pulp and kissing you and all, I would've figured that you would want me dead and out of your life for good," Kendall explained to her placing his hands in the pockets of his tight black jeans that Winter noticed fit him perfectly and looked damn good on him.

Kendall smirked as he noticed Winter looking at him very intently. "Like what you see?"

Realizing that she was staring at him, Winter quickly shaked herself back to reality, and ignored his question going on with his statement from earlier, "You're right, I do want you dead and out of my life for good, but if you're to be killed I at least feel you should stand a chance at possibly living."

"Stand a chance?" Kendall laughed. "I'm sure I can handle anything that comes my way."

It was Winter's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but four on eleven...the odds don't look so good for you," Winter told him. "Therefore, you should really get on getting your whole gang together because any minute Blayne and his gang could be here, and you wouldn't not want to be prepared," she added.

Usually, Kendall would've been able to think of something to say in return, but he couldn't seem to think of an argument for what Winter said. Not wanting to seem like he was losing his touch for not replying Kendall asked with a mischievious grin, "Do I get a kiss for good luck?"

A mischievious grin of her own found its way onto Winter's face. "You said it yourself you can handle anything that comes your way," she smirked using his words on him. "The last thing you need is a good luck kiss. Besides, I'm still pissed off about you practically tongue raping me earlier," Winter told him bluntly.

"KNIGHT!" a voice was suddenly heard before Kendall could reply to Winter's comment.

"Oh shit!" Winter exclaimed to herself recognizing it as Blayne's voice right away.

"Logan, James, Carlos get the others now!" Kendall ordered suddenly.

"Yes, boss," they all three said in unison before running off to follow there orders, leaving Winter and Kendall alone.

Not turning around in fear of Blayne noticing her there she looked directly at Kendall and smiled briefly, "Well, I hope the rest of your gang is close by. Otherwise, it's more than likely lights out for you," she said shocked when she felt a pang of sadness.

"Does that possibility make you sad?" Kendall asked catching sight of the slight sadness in Winter's eyes.

"No!" Winter exclaimed quickly avoiding anymore eye contact with him.

"Are you sure about that?" Kendall asked her moving in closer.

A shiver ran up and down Winter's spine as she felt Kendall's breath on her face. She bit her lower lip, and forced herself to control her breathing. She had to get out of here, and quick. Winter didn't know what it was, but there was something about Kendall that made her feel things she never thought possible. To say the least it freaked her out really bad.

"Are you sure about that?" Kendall asked again when Winter didn't answer him the first time.

"I have to go," Winter said quickly beginning to turn around, but heard her brother scream Kendall's last name again reminding her that her brother was at the boundary line. "Damn it!" she exclaimed turning back to Kendall. "Is there another way to get back to the north side without having to go through Blayne and his gang?" Winter asked him even though she didn't want to. She just wanted to be on the north side in the safety of her beachside apartment.

"Next block over," Kendall answered motioning his head to the Winter's right. "It'll lead you to the parking lot where you parked your car."

Winter's eyes widened. "How the hell do you know where I parked my car?" she asked before realizing she'd rather not know. "Wait! Never mind. I don't want to know."

"I keep my eye on you," Kendall confessed to her with a slight smirk that wasn't as noticeable as his usual one.

Winter scoffed and shook her head, "You really are obessed with me, aren't you?"

Kendall shook his head and said, "Obsessed isn't the right word...determined is a better one."

"Determined?"

"Determined to make you mine," Kendall told her point blank sending shivers up and down Winter's spine.

Winter was briefly frozen solid in her place. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to stop acting like she was scared because she really wasn't. "I'm gonna go," she said quickly brushing past Kendall without another word. Once she was a considerable amount of feet away from him, Winter broke out in a run, and didn't stop until she made it back into the safety of her car.

**...So, there y'all go! What'd you all think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	7. Seeing True Evil for the First Time

**_Author's Note: _**_So, I found time between SOL's to write this chapter! It's a longer than the last chapter, and after my SOL's I promise I'll work on making every chapter long like this one and the last one! __Also, hopefully, I can find the time to update again next week, too, but I have two SOL's instead of one, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, and any other OC's in the story._

**_One other thing: _**_I had a lot of fun writing Kendall's part this chapter, so hopefully you all like it just as much as I do! Be aware, though, Kendall's true colors will be revealed this chapter. No more mister nice guy this chapter. You've been warned!_

**So, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

Winter didn't get any sleep at all that night. She was constantly tossing and turning, replaying Kendall's words in her head over and over again, "Determined to make you mine," like they were lyrics to one of those catchy songs on the radio that a person couldn't get out of their head for days to come after hearing it. She couldn't figure out why the words even had her on edge, though. Winter was with Ryan, and even if she wasn't she didn't like Kendall even the slightest bit, right?

Winter looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 2:30 am. Sighing frustratedly, she kicked the covers off herself and forced herself out of bed. Winter made her way out of her room and into the kitchen and grabbed a flavored water out of the fridge. Making her way into the living room she threw herself down onto the couch face first. All she wanted right now was to be able to sleep, but she couldn't because of the previous nights events. It still baffled her as to why she really went and warned Kendall about Blayne's plans. But, unfortunately she didn't have even the slightest idea.

Just as Winter slowly started drifting off to sleep, she heard the door knob leading into the apartment begin to raddle. Getting quickly annoyed at the raddling sound Winter got off of the couch and went to open the door. The sight she saw when she opened the door was somewhat of a surprise to her. Stepping out of the way without a single word Winter watched as her brother, bloodied and bruised, walked into the apartment with a limp.

After closing and locking the door Winter turned and walked through the foyer door, following Blayne into the kitchen where he went over to the sink to wash the blood off of his hands. Winter's eyes widened as she watched the blood come off of Blayne's hands and flow down the drain. She could see that Blayne had busted open his knuckles, but she knew that there was no way that all of that blood was all his. She couldn't help, but wonder who elses blood was on her brother's hand. To say that she was scared to ask him, though, was an understatement.

Winter opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she heard her brother's voice.

As if he had sensed she was about to speak with his back still turned to her, Blayne hissed through clenched teeth, "They were ready for us." He turned off the sink faucet and turned around. His eyes were as black as cole caused by his anger. "He said that he has someone on the inside now," Blayne looking Winter dead in her eyes.

Winter gulped and bit her tongue as hard as she could in hopes that the pain would hide her guilt. "Someone on the inside?" Winter asked playing it off as if she was just as surprised as she knew Blayne must have been when Kendall first told him.

"Yes," Blayne answered simply.

"Oh wow! That's unexpected," Winter said breaking eye contact with her brother. Since when did she become Kendall's 'someone on the inside?' Last time she checked she hated him and he knew damn well that she did.

"I'm going to find out who it is, and when I do..." Blayne started to say in a very threatening tone before pausing for a moment. "Well, you can already guess the rest," Blayne finished causing Winter to turn ghostly pail.

Blayne noticed this and raised an eyebrow, letting go of his anger for now, and asked, "Are you okay, Winter?"

Winter quickly nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she answered, lying straight through her teeth. No, no she truly wasn't fine. She was scared to death now. Surely, if Blayne ever found out that she was the one who informed Kendall about Blayne's plan to lead a surprise attack on him he wouldn't actually do anything to harm her. She was his sister after all, and you just don't hurt family for any reason at all. "Umm, well, I'm going to go and try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the afternoon," Winter said quickly before running to her bedroom.

Blayne watched suspiciously as his sister ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. He wondered what had gotten into her all of a sudden. She never acted like this. He knew his sister well enough to know that she was hiding something from him. By the way she acted around him lately he was sure that whatever she was hiding from him was something he wouldn't like. He didn't know what exactly she was hiding from him, but he did know that it wouldn't be long until he found out.

**~BTR~**

That afternoon Winter woke up around 12:00 like she usually did. After another hour or so of twisting and turning she'd finally gotten to sleep around 4:30ish. Everything went down like it usually did every afternoon when she woke up until she checked her phone. Winter had planned on calling Ryan to see if he wanted to do something with her today, but since she was still half asleep and only half awake she went to her contacts, so that she wouldn't have to dial his actual number.

Her plans changed, though, when she scrolled down and came across a name and number that she herself did not put into her phone. In all caps Winter read the name Kendall on her contacts list. Winter's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. When did Kendall's phone number get programmed into her phone? Better yet, how did it get programmed into her phone? Also, if his phone number was programmed into her phone, then wouldn't that mean that he probably had her number now, too?

It was then that Winter remembered that she had dropped her phone that night in the alley when she and Ryan had encountered Kendall toether for the first time. How could she have not found this out sooner? She had to of known that Kendall would've done something since he had her phone. It was practically his nature to do something like this. If Winter only would've had some common sense she would've checked her entire phone after getting it back. But, she didn't.

Not even bothering to make her bed, Winter put on her jogging outfit and sneakers, and picked up her Ipod from the dresser in her closet, hanging it around her neck. Then she made her way out to the kitchen where she was met by Ali.

"Afternoon, Winter," Ali said with a slight smile. "Coffee?" she asked holding out the cup she had in her hand.

Winter shook her head no, and answered, "No thanks. I'll just stop at Starbucks after my jog."

"Alright, then," Ali said placing the cup on the counter while she got the milk out of the fridge. "So, how are you doing?" she asked looking at her best friend.

Winter raised an eyebrow while asking her own question, "Why would you ask me that?"

Ali shut the fridge door after putting the milk away and turned towards Winter. "Surely, I'm not the only one of us who has noticed your sudden changes in attitude and questionable actions for the past two weeks or so," she said in a questioning tone.

Winter shook her head and lied, "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. Everything's fine with me."

Ali didn't reply for a few seconds. "You know you're lucky you're such a good liar. If you weren't then I'd be able to tell if you were lying or telling the truth right now," she wfinally spoke up.

Winter smiled to herself and silently thanked her dad for being in the army for the first 10 years of her life and teaching her how to be such a good liar. "Don't worry, Ali. I'm fine. I promise," Winter assured her best friend with yet another great lie.

"I'll take your word for it," Ali said with a sigh knowing fully well that she'd never be able to find out whether Winter was really lying or not on her own.

"Well, I'm off for my jog," Winter smiled briefly giving Ali a half hug before running out of the apartment giving Ali no chance of saying something else.

**~BTR~**

To Winter's surprise, instead of turning right to go to the beach where Winter usually took her "wake me up" jog she turned left heading for the south side territory. She didn't know what had pushed her to head that way, but whatever it was was strong enough to make her not want to turn back. Winter felt that maybe it was her instinct taking her over. If it was, then why now of all times?

Quite honestly, Winter wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. She had this unexplainable feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. What wasn't right? She had no clue, but the closer she got to the boundary line the worse the feeling in the pit of her stomach got. It was as if someone were pressing something into her stomach with all their might and failing only to press even harder than before.

Something was truly wrong. As much as Winter didn't want to admit it to herself she knew it to be the truth. Seeing as if it only got worse as she approached the boundary line she figured it had something to with Kendall and his gang. Little did she know she was more correct than she'd ever been in her life. It's just such a shame that it wasn't something she'd be okay with even the slightest bit.

After jogging for about twenty minutes Winter found herself right around the corner from the boundary line. She stopped jogging to catch her breathe. Once she collected her breath she started walking, and just before she turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. Winter heard yelling and gasp after gasp of pain coming from numerous guys. She was scared to turn the corner because of what she might see going on.

Winter almost turned around and went back home since she didn't really feel like getting involved in whatever the hell was going on. But, then she heard a familiar voice and decided against it. Winter swallowed the lump in her throat and suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she peered around the corner. She knew as soon as she heard thevoice that Kendall and his gang had probably lured a few of Blayne's gang members to the boundary line and jumped them.

"Blayne will get you for this, Knight!" the voice Winter knew fully well belonged to 19 year old, Matt Sawyer, hissed.

"I'm looking forward to it," she heard Kendall laugh just before a gasp tore from Matt's throat as he was grabbed on both sides of his neck and Winter watched in horror as Kendall snapped his neck, throwing his dead, limp body to the ground as if it were nothing.

Winter jumped and bit her lower lip really hard to stop herself from crying out, but it didn't help as a loud cry forced itself from her throat. "Oh god!" she exclaimed not caring who heard knowing that Kendall and the others had probably already heard her cry out.

All of a sudden, Winter lost her balance and fell forward. As soon as she did that she felt Kendall and his whole gang turn their attentions to her. She quickly stood up doing her best to keep herself from crying the tears that were just begging to fall down her face. Winter locked eyes with Kendall's and for the first time since she'd actually met him in person she could see the evil in his eyes.

Winter broke the gaze and quickly surveyed the ground only to find that Kendall and his gang had also gotten to Dominic "Dom" Forbes, Zander Carlson, and Nicholas "Nick" Pierce. She wasn't sure if the three of them were dead, and quite frankly she was scared to find out. Slowly her eyes drifted to where Kendall had thrown Matt's lifeless body. Just as her eyes landed on Matt she quickly tore them away and without sparing another look at Kendall and his gang, Winter turned and bolted down the sidewalk.

It wasn't long until she heard footsteps behind her. As much as Winter wanted to look behind her and see who was coming after her she knew it wouldn't be wise to do so. Winter had seen almost every horror movie there was in the world. Therefore; she knew that whenever a victim is running from the psycho murderer looking behind them to see who or where the person coming after them was never turned out for the best.

Winter did her best to run faster, but the footsteps kept getting closer. After her daily afternoon jogs she figured she'd be in enough shape to be able to get away from whoever was chasing her, but apparently she was wrong. Maybe the reason she wasn't as fast as she usually was was because of the fact that she was running while in hysterics? But, even if it was it wouldn't be able to provide her any help at all.

Suddenly, Winter felt an arm wrap around her waist. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand was slapped across her mouth before she could. The tears that she'd been trying so hard to keep inside finally broke past the barrier that was keeping them in, and they flowed down her cheeks like waterfalls. Winter snapped her eyes shut afraid to look at anything at the moment.

But, she refused to go down without a fight. Letting her instinct kick in, Winter began squirming in the person's grasp. When that didn't work, and the person's grip on her only grew tighter she decided to take another approach in hopes that it would would. With all of her strength she could muster up in her state of hysterics Winter started kicking and hitting as well as she could seeing as if she was facing away from whoever had her in their grasp.

Winter continued kicking and hitting even as she felt herself get dragged a few feet, and then she felt herself get slammed front first against what felt like a wall of some sort. Her kicking and hitting instantly stopped upon impact. As much as she didn't want to she forced herself to open her eyes and looked around only enough to confirm that she was pressed against a brick wall and that she was in an alley. Then, she snapped her eyes closed once again just as she was turned around and slammed against the hard brick wall. The only difference was that her back was pressed against the wall this time.

"Open your eyes," she heard what sounded like Kendall's voice order.

She took in a deep breath through her nose, since her mouth was still covered, swallowed the lump in her throat, and then opened her eyes only to find that the tears had blurred her vision. Slowly, Winter reached her hands up to her face and wiped both of her eyes, so that she could see clearly through the tears. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she looked into Kendall's eyes and saw that instead of their usual green color they were a dark, dark green almost black color.

"I'll take my hand off of your mouth, but don't scream or else," Kendall threatened. "Understand?"

Winter nodded frantically and looked around to see that Kendall had brought Logan, James, and Carlos with him as most likely backup since Kendall knew first hand that Winter could easily get out of hand.

Kendall stayed true to his words and took his hand off of Winter's mouth. Winter wanted so badly to scream, but she knew that Kendall was serious when he threatened her. She hated the fact that she was so vulnerable right now. The only other time she'd ever been this vulnerable was when...well that didn't matter right now. Winter decided she'd rather deal with one horrible situation at a time.

"You will not tell anyone what you just saw. Nothing at all. Not even the slightest bit of it that will make people curious. Do I make myself clear?" Kendall asked her looking dead in Winter's eyes waiting for her response.

Winter nodded not being able to form any words at the second.

"There will serious consequences if I find out you told anybody," Kendall told her being one hundred percent truthful with his words.

More tears poured down her face after Kendall's latest comment came out of his mouth.

Disregarding the sight of tears pouring off of Winter's face, Kendall asked, "What were you doing over here near the boundary line?"

Winter shrugged. She honestly didn't know. Well, aside from the fact that the pain in her gut made her come. But, if she told him that, then he'd probably think she was insane. In her own way, of course, since obviously Kendall was as insane as insane could get.

Winter yelped as she felt Kendall grab her shoulders and squeeze with immense pressure. "Don't lie to me Winter. Why were you really here?" Kendall asked again.

Winter shrugged again only to be squeezed even tighter. She yelped again trying to catch her breath. Between the pressure of his hands squeezing her shoulders and her crying that refused to stop Winter felt like she was suffocating. To make matters worse, her palms were getting sweaty.

"Oh god! Not here! Please not here!" Winter pleaded in her head. She knew this feeling all to well. She was borderline having a panic attack, and she really didn't want to have one here. "L...let g...go o...of m...me!" she exclaimed finding some strength in her voice, but only getting it out in stutters.

Kendall refused to let go of her and once again added pressure to his hold on Winter's shoulders. "Not until you tell me what you were doing here," he hissed at her.

Gasping for breath, Winter managed to get out a few more words, but to no avail, "S...ser...seriously! Ca...can't b...br...breathe."

When that didn't work Winter put both of her hands on Kendall's chest and pushed with all of her might. Winter shocked herself as well as Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos at how hard she pushed when she felt Kendall's grip on her shoulders loosen and he stumbled backwards leaving the only way for Winter to go...down. Winter fell to the dirty, solid cement of the alley gasping for air, and trying her best to recover her breath as much as she could.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that," she heard Kendall say.

Winter looked in the direction that his voice came from and saw that he was now walking her way. She didn't know what he was going to do to her, and she was afraid to find out. But, in the end it turned out that it didn't even matter. Winter felt herself quickly fall into unconsciousness because of her lack of air as well as what she had just witnessed, and she passed out before Kendall even got to her.

**...So, there y'all go! What'd you all think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	8. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

**_Author's Note: _**_Another SOL test down and I was feeling in the mood to write this chapter! My last SOL is my easiest, so I don't need to study as much, so I decided to start writing the next chapter, and wa-la here it is! Personally, this is probably my most favorite chapter that I've written so far! I hope you love it just as much as I do!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 7! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

Winter's eyes fluttered open and all she could see was pitch black aside from the little bit of light that the moon provided through a window at her left along the wall that the bed was against. Sitting up Winter gazed around the room trying to figure out where she was. She knew for a fact that she wasn't at her apartment. If she was, then there would've been been a door leading to the balcony. But, wherever she was only had a single window on each side of the bed.

Winter tried as best as she could to try and remember how she had gotten there. No matter how hard she tried, though, she continuously came up with nothing more than a blank. Pushing the covers off of herself Winter slowly got out of bed, stepping into her sneakers along the way. After picking up her cell phone and Ipod from the bedside table, which had been placed there by whoever put her in the bed, catiously she tip-toed over to the door and grabbed the knob, twisting it ever so slowly. Winter pulled the door open and peeked her head out, looking both ways, and then ahead of her.

Winter's eyes widened and her jaw dropped suddenly. "Holy shit!" Winter exclaimed to herself, taking in the sight in front of her. Stepping out of the door she found herself standing at the top of a grand staircase. Where the hell was she? Her question was answered as soon as she heard voices coming from somewhere downstairs.

Quietly, Winter snuck downstairs following the sounds of the voices she heard. She stopped when the voices were loudest and pressed herself as close to the wall as she could. She stood there for a while eavesdropping on the conversation. Most of the conversation she was hearing she could've cared less about. It was when she heard her name that her interest was peaked.

"So, what are we going to do about Winter?" she heard someone ask.

Winter was too interested in the fact that she heard her name that she wasn't even paying attention to who was saying it. Before she could stop herself Winter rounded the corner and found herself askingwith a curiously raised eyebrow, "Yeah, what are you going to do about me?"

Everyone in the room instantly turned their attentions towards her.

Winter paid the most attention to Kendall. One look at him and she remembered exactly why she was here. Her blood suddenly began to boil. Now that she was over the initial shock of Matt being killed at the hands of Kendall, Winter was suddenly feeling full of rage. "Well?" she asked looking Kendall dead in the eye urging him to answer.

"Someone mustered up a lot of courage while sleeping," Kendall said ignoring her question.

Winter shook her head and replied, "I don't need to muster up my courage. I've already got it."

Kendall raised an eyebrow and asked while crossing his arms across his chest, "Oh is that so?" A smirk played on his face as he added, "Because earlier today you didn't seem to have any courage."

Winter glared at him and hissed, "I was too busy freaking out after witnessing you snap Matt's neck. So sorry if I wasn't my usual self and in my right mind!"

Kendall laughed. "You did take his death harder than one would've expected you to. Are you sure there wasn't something going on between you two?"

Winter's eyes widened at the accusation that Kendall had just made. She knew that he was only saying such things in order to get a rouse out of her, and it was obvious that it was working. Winter clenched her fists at her sides. If he kept it up she was sure that she would more than likely do something that she'd probably regret later.

Winter chuckled and shook her head in disbelief before questioning, "Oh, so now you're implying that I'm a slut?"

"I never said that," Kendall told her honestly.

"No, but by you asking me if there was something going on between me and Matt when you know perfectly well that I'm dating Ryan you were basically implying that I'm a slut," Winter pointed out to him, clenching her fists even tighter at her sides until her finger nails were digging painfully into the palms of her hands. She had to do whatever she could in order to stay calm. Otherwise, her chances of getting of there in one piece would probably change to slim to none.

"Hmm...I guess I did," Kendall said shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing. Not even a second later he added, "You could've fooled me."

Winter's jaw dropped at hearing him say that. "What the hell do you mean by that?" she asked outraged more than she had ever been before in her life.

Kendall took a few steps towards her until they were only a few inches apart. "I mean you're dating Ryan, and yet you can't seem to stay away from me," he told her smiling as he noticed her shiver when she realized that his lips were just about on hers.

Winter turned her head to the side as a way of showing him she wasn't interested.

"Fight it all you want, Winter, but it won't change the fact that you want me, and you know it," Kendall said. Even though she wasn't looking at him at the moment Winter already knew that he wore his trademark smirk.

Having had enough of this night already Winter turned back to Kendall and informed him in a serious tone, "I want to go home...now."

Kendall shook his head. "Sorry, but you can't do that."

"And, why the hell not?" Winter snapped glaring a hole into him. If only looks could kill, he'd have been dead many times over already.

"Because, I said you can't," Kendall told her while no longer wearing his trademark smirk. "Besides, you need a key or the car button to open the front gate, and you're not getting either because you'll have to get through me before you can get him," he replied holding up the key to the gate before placing it back into his front pocket.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" Winter hissed watching as the key disappeared into the pocket of Kendall's jeans. A light bulb instantly went off in her head, and Winter smirked to herself. She had a plan to get herself home.

Kendall laughed at Winter's outburst. "Apparently, I can. And, I will."

Playing along with her new plan Winter screamed a frustrated sigh, "Ugh! Just let me go home!"

"And, what if I don't?" Kendall asked challenging her.

Winter grinned mischieviously to herself as Kendall unknowingly talked himself right into her plan. Her plan would work even better seeing as if he hadn't moved, and they were still only inches away from each other. "I'll...I'll..." Winter trailed off.

Throwing her plan into high gear Winter smashed her lips to Kendall's. Winter heard gasp of surprise after gasp of surprise come from behind Kendall, and only then did she remember that the other members of Kendall's gang were in the room, too. Winter almost pulled away, but then remembered the plan and didn't, which almost proved to be a mistake.

When Kendall first started kissing her back, Winter was momentarily mesmorized at how good of a kisser he was. In that moment she almost forgot about her plan. But, then she mentally scolded herself and went back to doing what she was using the kiss as a distraction for. While she distracted Kendall by kissing him, she slowly guided her hand into the pocket of his jeans where he had put the key to the gate. She felt him grab her wrist and begin to pull her hand away.

"Shit!" she exclaimed to herseld.

Winter had to get that key or else who knows how long she'd be stuck there. She had to think fast. Winter knew she'd regret what she was about to do, but she had to get those keys one way or another. At the feeling of Kendall's tongue moving back and forth across her bottom lip, Winter granted him access.

Upon being granted access, Kendall let go of Winter's wrist, and focused on mapping every part of her mouth. Winter felt herself struggling to keep control over herself at the feeling of how good a kisser he was, but she had to stay focused. Going back to her plan, Winter once again slowly guided her hand to the pocket Kendall put the key to the gate, and picked it out.

Putting the key safely into the pocket of her jogging jacket, Winter pulled away gasping for air. "Oh, no! I can't believe I did that!" Winter exclaimed putting the finishing touches on her plan. "I...I need fresh air," she said quickly turning and running for the front door. She twisted the knob quickly and threw the door open making her way outside into the moonlite night.

Thinking that Winter was really just going out for fresh air, Kendall didn't think anything of it, and didn't chase or send anyone after her. That is until he instinctively put his hand to his pocket and felt that the key was missing. "FUCK! WINTER!" he roared running for the front door. "WINTER! GET BACK HERE NOW!" he yelled breaking into a run as he ran down the driveway after her followed by every one of his gang members.

Winter was already at the gate working the huge padlock. She screamed a triumphent, "Yes!" when the lock unlocked. Running to the outside of the gate Winter slammed it closed. The impact of it shutting somehow caused the padlock to lock itself back. "Looking for this?" Winter asked with a mischievious grin as she held up the key."Surely you have an extra," she sais before turning and running off.

"WINTER!" was the last thing she heard as she ran around the corner and disappeared into the night.

**~BTR~**

Winter didn't stop running until her legs gave out from underneath her about two blocks down from Kendall's mansion. After catching her breath, she looked around to see where she was, and quickly realized that she was lost. Not only was she lost she was also being chased by Kendall and his gang. The whole time she was running she'd at least gotten ten or more angry, threatening calls from him. The most recent being the, "You can run, but you can't hide," call. Up until now Winter had found it hilarious, but now...it wasn't funny anymore.

Panicking, Winter pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ryan's number. She knew fully well the danger she was putting him in. But, she had no choice. She sure as hell wasn't going to call her brother and have him find out what had been going on for the past few weeks. Nor was she going to call Ali and drag her into the mess that she herself had created. What kind of a friend would Winter be if she did that?

"Pick up Ryan! Come on! Pick up!" Winter exclaimed as the phone began to ring.

After three rings he answered, "Winter! Are you okay? Everyone has been worried sick about you!"

"Not now Ryan!" Winter exclaimed looking over her surroundings to make sure that she was still alone. "I need you to come pick me up!" she said in a rushed tone.

"Where are you?" he asked curiously over the phone.

"Umm...hold on a second," she said before searching for street signs. Instead of street signs, though the music and different colored strobe lights coming from a block towards the north helped her pin point where she was exactly. "Oh, umm...a block past Mansion."

"What? That's on Kendall Knight's territory!" Ryan exclaimed in shock as soon as the words left his girlfriends mouth.

Winter rolled her eyes. "Please just hurry up Ryan!" Winter pleaded quickly before hearing the sound of footsteps. Winter's eyes widened and she quickly spoke in a whisper that only Ryan would be able to hear, "Oh god! Please hurry Ryan. Wait for me at Mansion and text me as soon as you get there. I have to go!"

"Wh..." Ryan trailed off when Winter hung up her phone.

Putting her phone back into her pocket, Winter scanned the streets for somewhere to hide until she got the text from Ryan. Kendall had told her that she can run but she can't hide, and Winter was determined to prove him wrong. The footsteps were growing closer and closer, so Winter had to think fast. Seeing no other option Winter dove behind some nearby bushes and crouched down. Luckily, her position behind the bushes gave her a perfect view of the streets without giving her hiding place away.

Winter slowed down her breathing as Kendall and his gang finally came into view. She really couldn't afford to blow her cover now of all times. Staying hidden for now was probably the only thing keeping her in one piece. She could only imagine what Kendall would do to her if he found her and she sure as hell didn't want any of her thoughts to come true.

"Winter! I know you're around here somewhere!" she heard Kendall yell.

Winter bit her lip nervously while shaking involuntarily.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" he called out in an enticing manner.

Winter stayed absolutely silent and still. One wrong move or sound and all hell was sure to break loose. She just had to wait a little bit longer for Ryan to text her. After that all she'd have to do is run one more block and she'd finally be free again. Winter snapped her eyes shut and took a deep breathe. "Just a little bit longer, Winter," she told herself. Winter's eyes flew back open when she heard Kendall speak again slightly closer to her than before.

"Why don't you just come out now and make it easier on the both of us?" Kendall suggested in a questioning tone. "Quit putting off the inevitable."

"Be smart Winter don't move a muscle," Winter thought to herself fighting to keep herself under control.

For the next ten minutes Winter managed to keep herself hidden even though Kendall continued to say many different things to entice Winter out of her hiding place. Everything was going good for Winter until her phone went off signaling that she had a text. Winter's eyes widened as she heard the sound of her phone going off. Quickly, she pushed the red call button to shut it up. Unfortunately, though, Kendall and his gang had all already heard it. Although, she was afraid to do so Winter looked through the small opening of the bushes to see where everyone was.

"Did you hear that?" Winter saw and heard Carlos ask.

"It sounded like a phone went off," James said looking around.

"Sounded like it came from over there," Logan replied nodding his head towards the bushes.

Winter's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she saw all of their attentions turn to her hiding place.

"Winter, Winter, Winter," Kendall smirked slowly stalking forward.

Winter moaned a slightly fearful sound.

"I told you you could run, but you couldn't hide did I not?" he asked stopping only a few feet away from the bushes giving Winter the chance to come out from behind the bushes herself before he decided to do it for her.

When she thought that all hope was lost Winter remembered that she still had the key that helped her escape in her pocket. Grabbing it out of her pocket without any thought she stood up abruptly threw towards him causing him to take his eyes off of her for just a second, and she took it as an oppurtunity to make a run for it.

Winter ran as fast as she could. She looked behind her just once and screamed when she saw that they weren't far behind her. By throwing the key she made a long enough distraction to make a break for it, but she wasn't sure if it would've been a long enough distraction for her to get to safety before they caught up to her.

She didn't stop running until she made it to Ryan's truck. Even though she had to run through a crowd of people waiting to get into Mansion she still didn't stop running. Winter made it to Ryan's truck and grabbed the door handle without hesitation, pulling it with all of her might. She swung open the door and jumped in closing it behind her. Looking in the direction that she had just come from her eye's widened as she saw how close they were now. If it hadn't been for the crowd of people she would've been screwed right now.

"Go! Go! Go!" Winter screamed at Ryan who was looking at her with a confused look from the driver's seat.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Winter cut him off.

"Ryan! Put your foot to the pedal, and fucking get us out of here!" she ordered with a hiss.

He obeyed this time and looked forward at the road as he put his truck in drive and sped off down the avenue.

Winter turned around in her seat and watched as Kendall and his gang disappeared as she and Ryan drove farther down the road. When they were completely out of sight Winter turned back around and let out a breathe she didn't even realize she was holding. "That was a close one," Winter said sighing a sigh of relief.

"What the hell just happened Winter?" Ryan asked once they were a few miles down the road.q

Winter leaned the seat back and closed her eyes. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I just want to sleep right now," she said trailing off as she quickly fell asleep without any trouble at all.

**...So, there y'all go! What'd you all think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	9. Watch Your Back

**_Author's Note: _**_SOL's are finally done for this school year! WOO-HOO! Now I can focus on the story even more! YAY! At the rate I'm going right now I'm hoping to maybe update two or three times a week. Maybe more, maybe less. I'll see how it goes. Exams aren't that far away, so it'll all really depend on the time frame that I'll be taking them._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, Monroe, and any other OC's in the story._

**_One other thing:_**_Kendall is mentioned in this chapter, but he's not actually in it. For this chapter I decided to do something different and wrote a scene with a new OC and Logan, James, and Carlos. I really hope you all enjoy it and please be sure to let me know what you think!_

**So, here's Chapter 8! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8**

For the first time in a few weeks Winter woke up the next day feeling surprisingly satisfied, for a lack of better term. Looking at the clock on her night stand she saw that it was 12:30 in the afternoon. She smiled at the fact that she had slept for an entire 14 hours without having a dream or a nightmare that starred the one and only Kendall Knight even once.

Making her way into her bathroom she walked over to the shower and turned it on. After everything that had transpired the night before Winter had fallen asleep the first chance she got. Therefore, she didn't get a chance to shower before going to bed. If there was anyone to blame for that, then of course it'd be Kendall.

All he had to do was let her go when she asked him to. But, no, he just had to go and make matters worse than they really had to be. Sometimes, Winter couldn't help but notice that fora guy who is suppose to be one of the most feared gang leaders in Miami he sure did act like a kid at times. He may not be able to ever notice it, but Winter surely did.

After taking a long, relaxing shower Winter shimmied into a pair of blue jean shorts, threw on a red and white striped tank top, and slipped into her favorite flip flop wedges. Spraying her Twisted Peppermint body spray in the doorway of her bedroom she opened the door and walked through it doing a little spin so that it'd get all over her and made her way out into the kitchen with a giant smile on her face.

"Well, someone seems rather cheery today," Ali laughed watching as her best friend did a little dance while making herself a cup of coffee.

Winter shrugged her shoulders not turning around. "What can I say? I guess I caught the happy go lucky vibe for the day." To be honest she had no idea why she was so happy today. A normal person would still be shooken up about what had happened to them the night prior to, but the events weren't affecting Winter in that way for some odd reason.

Ali raised an eyebrow out of curiousity as Winter turned around and made her way to the kitchen table sitting down across from her. "I would've thought you'd be freaked out or something today," Ali said.

It was Winter's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"When Ryan brought you in last night he told me that when he picked you up you were anxious to get out of there and shaken up about something," Ali answered honestly. "What happened last night?

Winter bit her lower lip and then took a sip of her coffee. Should she tell her the truth? Why not? She could trust Ali. They'd been friends ever since they were kids growing up in places such as Bulgaria, France, Brazil, and Panama. Hell, they had technically been sisters ever since Winter's parents had adopted Ali after her parents passed away in a car accident when she was six years old. Winter sighed and decided that she could in fact tell Ali the truth. She truly did trust her to keep what she was about to tell her a secret from Blayne and anyone associated with Blayne.

Winter sat up straight and looked across the table. "You can not tell a single soul what I'm about to tell you right now," Winter told Ali looking her dead in her eyes.

"My lips are sealed," Ali assured her dragging a fake key across her lips and throwing it away.

Winter couldn't help but laugh for a moment. Seconds later she became absolutely serious. Winter started off by telling Ali about how she had witnessed Kendall kill Matt, and how he had told her not to tell anyone at all, but Winter trusted Ali enough to not let anyone know that Winter had told her what had happened.

"Aww! I'm glad you trust me! I swear I won't tell anyone because if I do, then now I'm on the line, too," Ali informed her causing Winter's eyes to go wide.

"Oh shit!" Winter exclaimed. "I didn't even think about that! I'm so sorry," Winter apologized suddenly feeling bad.

"No, no, no! I'm glad you told me. Because now you no longer have to carry the weight of being the only one who knows the truth on your shoulders," Ali said with a brief smile. "Go on," she urged Winter to continue.

Winter nodded, and then she continued by telling Ali about her mild panic attack and how she woke up at Kendall's mansion only to have to kiss him in order to steal the key to get her out of the gate.

Ali couldn't keep herself from laughing once Winter was finished telling her that part of the events from the night before. "You seriously one upped, Kendall freaking Knight?" Ali asked in disbelief as she laughed uncontrollably, leaning over the kitchen table holding her stomach because it hurt from all the laughing she was doing.

Winter smirked and shook her head up and down. "I did indeed! I, Winter Wrenn Montenegro, one upped Kendall freaking Knight!" Winter boasted throwing her hands up in the air triumphantly.

"That is truly epic!" Ali exclaimed coming down from her laughing high. "Alright, you can continue on again now," she said once she was in full control of herself again.

"Might as well," Winter said before telling Ali about what happened after she escaped up until the point where she fell asleep as soon as she got into Ryan's truck because she was completely exhausted.

Once Winter was finished telling Ali the tale of what happened last night, Ali's jaw was practically on the floor. Ali wondered how Winter stayed as calm as she did for so long. If it had been her who was in Winter's place then she would've been royally screwed to put it bluntly. Ali had to give it to Winter. She had handled it way better than Ali ever would've.

"Wow! You had a really eventful night last night," Ali said still trying to process everything in her mind.

Winter nodded and replied, "I sure did."

"And, you're not worried that Kendall's planning some sort of revenge on you?" Ali wondered not being able to stop herself from asking the question.

Winter shrugged her shoulders. "If he is, he is. There's nothing I can do about it other than be careful. I'm not going to just stop living my life because there is a possibility that he's after me for some sort of revenge now," Winter told Ali in complete honesty as she stood up from the table. "Well, I'm going to go shop at Biscayne Bay," Winter said with a smile pushing her chair in. "Wanna come with?" she asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Ali shrugged and smiled standing and pushing her chair in as well. "Sure, why not?" she answered with a smile heading for her bedroom. "Just let me go put something on other than my pajamas and get my purse. I'll be right out," Ali said disappearing into her room.

"Kk," Winter replied going back to her room and getting her own purse.

Winter had to admit that she did in fact feel like a bit of the weight on her shoulders was lifted off after she told Ali about last night's events. Apparently, telling someone was exactly what she needed. Also, maybe she was so happy today because deep down inside she knew that if she told Ali the truth that this is what it would result in.

"Alright, I'm ready to go, Winter!" Ali called out from the living room.

Winter walked out of her room and smiled, "Let's go then."

**~BTR~**

Monroe Brooks walked down the semi crowded streets of Miami South, as she called it, glad to finally be on land and breathing fresh air again. After two hours and fifty five minutes on a plane fresh air was all she needed. It didn't help at all that she was afraid of flying. If it hadn't been for her anxiety medication she would've probably freaked out on the plane.

Monroe was in town to pay a surprise visit to her cousin and her cousin's best friend. Before her cousing and her best friend moved to Miami the two of them and her had been inseperable. Together the three of them were known as the clique of girls that you didn't want to mess with. Monroe smiled to herself at the memories of the three of them ruling the streets and schools of Panama City.

She was looking forward to being able to relive the good old times with the two of them. After all Miami and Panama City are practically sister cities. Some say Panama City is the second Miami while others say that Miami is the second Panama City. Either way they both meant the same thing and they were both right.

"Well, well, well," Monroe heard a voice say breaking her out of her thoughts.

Monroe came back to reality and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw three guys standing in front of her blocking her from going any further. Monroe sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. She really didn't feel like being bothered right now. To be honest she wasn't that big of people person.

"How come we've never seen you around here before?" a different boy asked.

Monroe rolled her eyes and answered simply, "Because I'm only visiting."

"From where?" the third one questioned.

"Panama City," Monroe answered simply once again.

"So, what's your name?" the first boy that spoke asked this time.

Monroe couldn't help, but feel like she was being interrogated, so she answered with a smartass questione of her own, "What's it to you?"

All three boys smirked. "Feisty, just the way we like them," they all said in unison.

Monroe rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first," she compromised. She refused to ever give if she wasn't going to get back.

"Fair enough, I guess," the pale boy said before introducing the three of them, "I'm Logan, that's James, and that's Carlos."

Monroe perked up. "Wait a second. You three wouldn't by any chance be the three right hand guys of Kendall Knight, would you?" she asked wanting to make sure she wasn't just hearing things.

"So, you've heard of us then?" James asked with a smirk.

Winter chuckled and answered, "I have. My cousin has told me a lot about Kendall and the three of you." A second later she added, "Nothing good, though."

"We wouldn't want it any other way," Carlos said honestly a grin on his face.

"Do you and your cousin have names?" Logan asked curiously.

Monroe shrugged, "Maybe."

"Why don't tell us them, then," James said getting impatient.

Winter rolled her eyes and sighed. There was really no point in denying the the inevitable any longer. She was going to have to tell them her name sooner or later, and judging by the way her cousin talked about them surely they would already know who she is. "Monroe Davis and my cousins name is Winter," Monroe said her arms still crossed securely across her chest.

The smirks on all three of the guys faces grew at the sound of Winter's name. They all exchanged looks with each other and then focused back on Monroe.

Monroe raised an eyebrow and asked already knowing the answer, "I take it that you know my cousin?"

"Somewhat," Carlos answered speaking first.

"Our boss is a lot more acquainted with her than we are," James informed Monroe.

"Speaking of which, give your cousin a message from Kendall will you..." Logan started to say.

Monroe sighed and dropped her hands to her side. "Sure, whatever," she said clearly disinterested.

"Let her know that Kendall is extremely pissed off at her right now, and that it'd be wise for her to watch her back," Logan finished what he had started only moments ago.

"Oh, and also...when Kendall decides to come after her she won't see him coming," James added onto what Logan had just said.

"Be sure to tell her all of that. Wouldn't want to be the reason your cousin gets hurt or something. Now would you, Monroe?" Carlos asked Monroe's name rolling off of his tongue.

"Sounds like a threat to me, but yeah I'll make sure that she gets the message," Monroe said looking at all three of them before stepping forward. "So, is that all?" she asked anxious to get as far away from the three of them as possible.

Logan, James, and Carlos all moved out of the way to let her by.

"Thanks," she muttered before walking past them.

Monroe laughed to herself when she sensed all three of them watching her and looking her up and down as if she was the prize for winning some big contest. She shook her head as she turned the corner and disappeared down the sidewalk out of view of the guys.

**~BTR~**

It hadn't been more than thirty minutes that Winter and Ali had been shopping when her phone rang. Winter stopped walking for a moment, and pulled her cell phone out of her purse and looked at the Caller ID. A smile lit up her face at the sight of her cousin's name on the screen. Why was she calling, though? She never called this early in the day.

Curiously, Winter pushed the green talk button, and smiled into the phone, "Hola Monroe!"

"Winter, how are you?" Monroe asked from the other end of the phone.

"I'm good, just shopping with Ali at Biscayne Bay Marketplace. And, you?" Winter answered with her own question at the end.

"I'm good, too. Enjoying the sun and shopping a little bit myself," Monroe said, a smile could practically be seen on her face. By the way she was talking, Winter knew right away that Monroe was up to something.

Winter shrugged her shoulders at Ali when she looked at her and raised an eyebrow mouthing, "What's going on?"

"So, why are you calling me at this time of day?" Winter wondered as she slowly started walking down the sidewalk with Ali next to her.

"Can't I call my favorite cousin and see how she's doing every once in a while?" Monroe questioned answering Winter with a smartass remark.

Winter laughed and told her honestly, "No, not at this time of day."

Monroe sighed and then said, "Well, I guess that you don't want to know what your surprise is."

Winter was confused. What the hell was Monroe talking about? "What surpriuse? You know I hate surprises!" Winter reminded her cousin.

"Surprise?" Ali asked just as confused as Winter was.

Winter looked at Ali and gave her a look that basically said, "It beats me." She shrugged and confessed, "I honestly have no idea what she's even talking about."

"I'm sure you'll love this one," Monroe said hearing all of what Winter and Ali were saying.

"And, you think so because wh.." Winter started to ask, but was cut off by Monroe.

"Just turn around, Winter," Monroe smiled.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Monroe exclaimed.

Winter rolled her eyes before turning around. She gasped when she saw Monroe standing only a few feet away. "You bitch!" Winter exclaimed ending the call and putting her phone back into her purse before running over to Monroe and pulling her into a bear hug. "What are you doing here?" Winter asked when they pulled away from each other.

"I'm taking a break from school and decided to pay you two a visit," she answered looking past Winter at Ali. "Hola adopted cous," Monroe smiled brightly.

"Monroe," Ali smiled back at her.

Ever since Ali had been adopted into the family Ali had become really close to them all. She was like a little sister to Landon, Blayne, and Winter, a cousin to Monroe, and even a second daughter to Winter's parents. If it wasn't for the fact that Ali looked a bit different than them anyone at first glance would've figured that they were all related.

"So, how long are you going to be staying here for?" Winter asked out of curiousity.

Monroe shrugged and answered, "I'm not quite sure. I haven't decided yet. So, are you willing to put up with me and lend me your guest room for however long?"

"Of course!" Ali answered before Winter even got the chance to.

"Blayne will just have to sleep on the couch whenever he decides to stay over," Winter said answering her in her own way.

"Oh, speaking of which I ran into umm...Logan, James, and Carlos on my way here," Monroe informed Winter and Ali.

Both of their eyes went wide and the smiles they had on their face just seconds ago were no longer there. It was no secret to anyone in Miami that running into any gang member from either the north or south side was not a good thing. If anything running into a gang member from either gang was a curse that was only then beginning.

"Do they know that you're Winter's cousin?" Ali asked with slight worry in her voice as she stepped forward so that she was standing right next to Winter.

Monroe nodded.

"What did they say?" Winter wondered crossing her arms across her chest. "Did they mention Kendall by any chance?" she asked not knowing why she even cared.

"Yeah, they told me to give you a message from Kendall," Monroe answered biing her lower lip.

Winter drew in a deep breath. She had a feeling that something similiar to this would happen. Just think, though, if Monroe hadn't run into Logan, James, and Carlos when she did, then most likely they would've come and told Winter themselves somehow. But, Kendall had probably told them to tell her themselves anyways, so why would they tell Monroe instead of following their orders? Maybe they were just trying to mess with her head? It all made sense.

"What was the message?" Winter asked when she came back to reality.

Monroe took in a breath and let it out slowly before telling her, "They said that Kendall wanted you to know that he's extremely pissed at you right now, and that you better watch your back."

Winter shook her head in disbelief and muttered, "Un-fucking-believable."

Without another word Winter stalked off leaving Monroe and Ali behind to watch her in confusion and wonder where exactly she was going. Surely, she wasn't far enough out of her mind to go and confront Kendall. Or was she? Monroe and Ali looked at each other and their eyes widened.

They knew Winter well enough to know that that's exactly what she was going to do. Not wanting Winter to make a mistake and maybe accidentally walk right into a trap set down by Kendall, Monroe and Ali ran to catch up with her. They had to try and stop her no matter how much she might hate them for it afterwards.

**...So, there you all go! Not sure how I like the last part of the chapter, but I think it came out okay. What'd you think?**

**Also, what did you all think about the introduction of Winter's cousin, Monroe? Do you think she's an interesting addition to the story? Or do you think she's too much at this point in the story? Also, what did you think about me writing more of Logan, James, and Carlos?**

**Oh, and before I forget, I also have a new poll in my profile about which boy you'd like to see Monroe get closer to during her part in the story. So, please be sure to check it out! And, maybe later on if/when I give Ali a bigger part I'll pair her with one of them, too. But, for now Winter and Monroe are enough I think.**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	10. Boiling Point

**_Author's Note: _**_So, you all seem to like Monroe in the story, which is great because I have a good plan for Monroe's character! Also, please vote in the poll in my profile whenever you get the chance to! Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, Monroe, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 9! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

Winter stalked angrily through the streets of Miami heading straight for the boundary line. If she was in her right mind she would've realized that doing that was putting her in potential danger. But, of course, she hadn't been in her right mind ever since Monroe had given her the message that Kendall had told his three minions, she'd rather not think of their names at the moment, to give her.

The last thing on Winter's mind at the moment was what danger she would most likely be putting herself in. Right now all she could think about was giving Kendall a piece of her mind. Kendall was about to find out really soon that Winter wasn't as easy to scare as the rest of Miami's population. It would take more than him killing Matt to scare her.

For someone who's suppose to be as scary and dangerous as him he sure didn't act like it sometimes. If Kendall wanted to give Winter a message then he should've grown a pair and told her it himself. Winter always felt that only cowards sent others to do their dirty work. And, threatening her in Winter's mind was classified as dirty work.

Winter was less than a mile from the boundary line when Monroe and Ali finally cut up to her. One would think that the two of them would've been able to catch up with Winter sooner since they were running and she was walking, but after a distraction by a pair of shoes in a store window they had a minor set back.

"Winter!" she heard Ali call after her.

"Wait for us!" Monroe called not long after.

Winter shook her head and continued on stalking. She was only half a mile from the boundary line, which meant she was also getting really close to being able to let all of her anger out. Therefore, it would have all been a complete big waste of time if she didn't go through with what she planned on doing all along.

Before Winter knew what was happening she felt two hands grab each of her arms and pull her to a screeching hault. She found herself taking a deep breath to calm herself down so that she wouldn't break free of what she knew to be Ali and Monroe's grasps and possibly knock their heads together for setting her need to let loose back longer.

"What the hell you two?" she asked angrily instead of using violence like she wanted to at the moment. "Let me go!" she exclaimed yanking her arms hard causing Monroe and Ali to both lose their grasps on her.

"You're being really stupid right now!" Ali yelled at her in the same tone of voice that Winter used on her and Monroe as the two of them stepped in front of Winter and faced her.

"You're just letting anger make your decisions for you!" Monroe told her in disgust.

Monroe was digusted at her cousin because she knew that Winter already knew from experience that letting anger take control of her judgement only lead to major trouble and or disappointment.

Winter laughed in amusement. "Let's just get one thing straight really quick! Anger is not making my decisions for me! What I'm getting ready to do now has been about two weeks in the making, and I'm just now going through with it!" Winter informed both Monroe and Ali matter-of-factly. "Mark my words! Kendall is going to realize that I'm not like most girls! He can't have me and he sure as hell won't scare me like he does all of the other girls he beds on a fucking daily basis in this city!" Winter hissed losing it completely.

Monroe and Ali both backed away from Winter shocked at Winter's sudden breakdown. Ali knew Winter was bound to lose it sooner or later, but she didn't think it'd be this soon. Winter had officially reached her boiling point and it was all because of the one and only Kendall Knight.

Monroe looked at Ali with a look that asked, "What the hell is all of this about?" and Ali mouthed back to her, "I'll tell you all about it later." Monroe nodded in understanding and then the two girls turned and looked back to look at Winter once again.

"I'm doing this, and neither of you can stop me," Winter told them in all seriousness.

"Ugh!" Monroe exclaimed throwing her arms up. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she asked not wanting to believe for even a second that Winter could be so stupid.

Winter rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to get myself killed! I know what I'm doing!" Winter assured her. "If I didn't then I wouldn't even be doing it at all," she added a few seconds later.

"You could've fooled me," Ali said sharing Monroe's disbelief.

Winter turned her head and looked at Ali. "Funny. That's the exact same thing Kendall told me when he implyed that I'm slut last night," Winter said glaring at her best friend.

Ali's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip as she swallowed the newly formed lump in her throat. "You didn't mention that part earlier," Ali mumbled quietly looking down at he feet to avoid sharing any further eye contact with Winter.

"Are either of you going to try and stop me?" Winter asked curiously crossing her arms.

"Why should we waste our breath?" Monroe answered with her own question seeing no point in trying to stop Winter since her mind was already made up.

Ali just nodded in agreement with Monroe.

"Alright, then. You can choose whether to come with me or not," Winter said turning around and once again making her way to the boundary line.

Ali finally looked up and she and Monroe looked at each other. Both of them nodded after exchanging the same glances and ran to catch up with Winter once again. They knew that they couldn't stop Winter from going through with her plan to confront Kendall, but they could at least go with her to provide back up if needed. Winter was a force to be reckoned with on her own, but with all three of them together the force only grew even stronger. Besides, in a situation like this one friends don't just leave their friends and family to deal with it on their own.

**~BTR~**

It only took the three girls another five minutes to get to the boundary line. Winter had no clue where to look for Kendall first. He ruled the entire south side, so he could have easily been anywhere. Looking around, Winter tried to think of where he'd be. Usually, he would just show up out of nowhere when Winter was on his side, but so far she didn't see him anywhere.

"Alright, he's not here! Let's go," Monroe exclaimed quickly standing at Winter's right.

"Yeah, he's not here, so we should really get out of here before we encounter other members of his gang," Ali agreed with Monroe almost as soon as Monroe had spoken.

"I'm not going anywhere," Winter told them.

Monroe and Ali looked at her like she was insane.

"Did you not here what I just said?" Ali asked shocked that Winter still wanted to stay even after she said it was a possibility that they'd run into other members of his gang.

"I'm not leaving until I do what I came here to do!" Winter snapped in an annoyed tone.

Winter felt that by now Monroe and Ali should've gotten the memo that she wasn't going to just back down now. Her mind was set and nothing would ever change it. This was going to happen one way or another. Winter was going to speak her peace and relieve herself of as much of the weight on her shoulders as she could.

"I take it you're here looking for Kendall," a voice said from behind the three girls, causing them all to jump in surprise.

Quickly, the three of them all did 360 spins on their heels and came face to face with Logan, James, and Carlos. The three of them seemed to be everywhere Winter went lately. And, then when Winter found out that Monroe had encountered them she realized that the three guys really were showing up everywhere now. A lot more than Kendall to be completely honest.

"Where is he?" Winter asked being the first one to speak.

"He's taking care of some business right now," Logan answered as he and the other two guys all took a step forward.

"You can come wait for him at the mansion," James suggested with a smirk.

"NO!" Monroe and Ali both excalimed instantly.

Winter looked at them both and then back at mainly James. "How stupid do you think I am?" Winter asked with a brief laugh.

"I don't know what you mean," he said playing dumb, but failing miserably.

Winter didn't buy it for even a second. "You know damn well what I mean!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "You don't really think that I'd ever step foot in those gates again, do you?" Winter asked more so as a comment than a question.

"You're going to be waiting for him for quite a while," Carlos informed the three girls.

Winter shrugged and said, "I've got a lot of time on my hands today."

Monroe and Ali sighed a frustrated sigh in unison.

Winter looked from her best friend to her cousin and said, "You two don't have to stay here with me."

The two girls laughed in amusement.

"Yeah, right. With how angry you are right now we have to stay and make sure you don't do anything stupid," Ali said looking at Winter for the first time since earlier's incident.

"Well, stupider than this, of course," Monroe corrected Ali.

"Yeah, what Monroe said," Ali agreed.

"I'll call Kendall and let him know you're waiting for him," Logan said bringing Winter's attention to him.

Winter smirked. "Better yet why don't I?" she said questioningly as she remembered that Kendall's number was in her phone.

"You have Kendall's number?" Carlos asked obviously having no prior knowledge of that little fact.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you that he put it in my contacts when I dropped it that first night I encountered him," Winter answered nodding.

"Kendall doesn't tell us everything," James informed her.

"What a shocker," Winter said not even pretending to care. Pulling out her cell phone she pushed the contacts button and scrolled down to Kendall's number, pressing the green talk button.

Kendall answered after exactly three rings. "Winter, what do I owe to this call?" he asked. His voice gave way to a smirk clearly on his face.

"I need to talk to you," Winter answered simply getting straight to the point. "Once you're finished with whatever business you're doing meet me at the boundary line," she told him before hanging up on him without giving him a chance to speak again. Winter smirked as she put her phone away.

"Now I understand what Kendall sees in you," Carlos spoke up.

Winter looked towards him to see that he was grinning from ear to ear. Winter raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh really? And, what's that?"

"You're extremely feisty," he answered his grin growing.

Winter laughed and grinned a grin that matched his before saying, "That's just too bad. He can see whatever he wants to see in me, but he'll never have me."

At hearing her say that everyone looked at her.

"You say that now," James laughed.

"But, Kendall wants you and is determined to make you his," Carlos added on.

"And, Kendall always gets what he wants," Logan finished saying.

"Well, he's just going to have to get over it because I am never going to be his," Winter said determined to get her point across. If Kendall refused to believe it, then maybe just maybe Winter could get someone else to believe it. She would never be Kendall's and somehow, someway someone would have to make him see that. If only she could get Logan, James, and Carlos to believe it then maybe they could get Kendall to believe it.

**~BTR~**

It was around 5:30 that afternoon when Kendall finally finished up whatever the hell he was doing and arrived at the boundary line where Winter was anxiously waiting to be able to lift more of the weight that was on her shoulder by getting what she needed to say to Kendall off of her chest finally after all this time.

"About damn time!" Winter exclaimed seeing Kendall walk up.

"Excited to see me?" he asked with his usual smirk on his face.

Winter laughed and then scoffed, "You wish!" She crossed her arms across her chest when he walked up to her. She waited until he was standing right in front of her before she smirked and mimicked his words from a few days ago, "Excited isn't the right word...pissed is a better one."

"I take it you got my message?" he asked losing his smirk and replacing it with a serious scowl.

"Oh, you mean the one where you're pissed at me for what happened last night and that I better watch my back? Yeah, I got the message," she answered angrily. "And, now I'm pissed off as well!"

"I guess no it's just the matter of who's more pissed, isn't it?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

Winter chuckled and nodded. "I'm one hundred percent positive that I'm more pissed at you then you are at me because you're the one who made what I did last night possible in the first place!" she exclaimed glaring at him.

Kendall stepped forward until his face was inches from hers. "Oh, really? How exactly am I the one who made your actions possible last night?"

Winter laughed and said in a sarcastic tone, "Because when I kissed you last night I really did mean to do it."

"You kissed him?" a voice yelled in shock causing Winter and Kendall to both turn their heads in the direction the voice came from.

"Ali! Not now! Keep your comments to yourself!" Winter hissed not meaning to come off as mean as she did.

Winter felt a pang of guilt when Ali put her hands up and stepped back mumbling a quick, "Sorry." Winter's guilt was quickly pushed to the back of her mind when Kendall's voice brought her back to what was currently going on.

"How the fuck did you kissing me make last nights events my fault?" he asked not recognizing the sarcasm in her voice at first.

"You actually thought I was kissing you because I wanted to!" Winter exclaimed answering his question. "After everything you've done in the past two weeks that I've known you did you really think I'd kiss you if I didn't have to?"

Kendall's smirk was back on his face in that instant as he ignored her question and said, "You know you liked it."

"Ugh!" Winter sighed frustratedly slapping one her palms to her forehead and turning to look away from Kendall. Seconds later she turned back around only to yell, "You're such a dumbass! I did not like it! I just did what I had to do in order to get the key to the front gate and get the fuck out of there!"

"You expect me to believe that you didn't like it?" Kendall asked in disbelief. "No girl ever kisses me, and doesn't like it," he said bragging in order to make his point.

"Until now!" Winter exclaimed quickly refusing to let him have the last word.

"You know damn well that you liked it, and just to prove my point..." Kendall trailed of causing Winter to raise an eyebrow wondering what he was going to do.

"Wha..." Winter started to ask, but was suddenly cut off by Kendall grabbing her by the back of her head roughly and pulling her in for a passionate, bruising kiss.

At first, Winter was so shocked that she was frozen in place. She stood there as Kendall pressed their lips as close together as possible. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Kendall truly was a good kisser. But, just like last night Kendall could not know that Winter really liked it. Otherwise, Winter would be screwed.

Coming back to reality, Winter tried to pull away, but Kendall's hand was holding their faces together. Winter began kicking and punching to break free, but Kendall's hold on her never loosened once. Instead, it only tightened. Panicking, Winter did the only thing she could think of that would truly break his hold on her. She kneed him as hard as she could where she knew it would hurt the most.

Kendall's hold on her broke immediately, and he fell to the ground hissing out in pain.

Winter's eyes widened when she saw and heard him fall to the ground. She couldn't believe for even a second that she had just done what she did. But, she had panicked and when she panics she does things that she wouldn't normally see herself ever doing. Winter quickly backed away from Kendall just as Logan, James, and Carlos came running over.

Not wanting to stick around and suffer the consequences, Winter turned and ran. "Let's go! Run! Run! Run!" she yelled as she passed Monroe and Ali who both didn't have to be told twice as they started running after Winter.

**..So, there y'all go! What did you think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	11. Biggest Mistake

**_Author's Note: _**_Now __the chapter you've all been waiting for sort of. It's the longest chapter so far, and the best part is... well, you'll all just have to read and find out! Oh, and don't forget to review! ;) Also, the poll on my profile is all tied up. If you haven't voted already please be sure to do so! Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, Monroe, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 10! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

Winter ran into her apartment followed by Monroe and Ali. She still couldn't process through her head what she had just done. Was she crazy? Mentally insane? Out of her mind? At the moment the answer would probably be all of the above. What the hell had she been thinking when she kicked Kendall where she knew it'd hurt the most?

"I can't believe you did that!" Ali exclaimed fighting to regain her breathe.

"Talk about a spur of the moment decision," Monroe laughed slamming the apartment door closed.

Winter threw herself down face first onto the couch. Yeah, her actions had been a spur of the moment decision alright. A spur of a moment decision that obviously only made things that much worse. It didn't take a genius to realize that one. Maybe Monroe had been right all along about letting anger make Winter's decisions for her.

"It's not funny Monroe!" Winter practically yelled forcing herself to stand up and face her cousin. "My actions just ruined everything more than it already is! Kendall may have been pissed at me because of last night's events earlier, but now it doesn't take a genius to realize that he's probably fucking furious at me now!"

"Winter you need to calm down," Monroe and Ali both said in unison taking a step closer to Winter.

"Calm down? How the hell am I suppose to calm after what I just did?" Winter asked kneeling on the couch, putting her head in her hands, leaning on the back of the couch, androcking back and forth.

Monroe and Ali both watched Winter for a good minute in shock. Never in a million years would they have though nor had they have seen Winter do what she was doing now. What the hell had happened to the Winter that the two of them had grown up knowing all of a sudden? She wasn't actually scared of the consequences of her actions now...was she?

Neither Monroe or Ali knew how to answer that question. Everything they could think of saying didn't sound right for a siuation like this. All the answers they thought of would only make Winter mad or not herself even more. For once when it came to one of the three of them they couldn't provide any help for the other.

"Wait! I've got an idea! I know how to clear your mind!" Monroe exclaimed excitedly when a light bulb came on in her head.

Winter stopped rocking and lifted her head up. "And, what would that idea be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Girls night out! Let's sneak into Mansion," Monroe answered with a smirk.

Winter and Ali both rolled their eyes. "Mansion is on the south side!" they both reminded Monroe at once.

"So what? What are the chances that Kendall and his gang would be anywhere near Mansion on the same night we decide to go?" Monroe asked momentarily forgetting to use her head.

"Kendall has made it perfectly clear that he keeps his eye on me," Winter informed her cousin.

Monroe cocked an eyebrow. "Obsessed much?" she asked a little bit creeped out.

Winter shook her head. "Not obsessed...determined," she corrected. A few seconds later she added, "His words not mine."

"We should go anyways," Ali spoke up after a moment of thinking it through.

Winter quicked turned her head towards her friend. A clear expression of shock was on her face. "Have you lost your ever loving mind?"

"No. I just think that it's stupid to let Kendall Knight ruin you! Ever since he came into your life I've seen a change in you! A change that in the whole twelve years that I've known you I have never seen before! Don't you fucking see, Winter? He is literally stealing the best of you away right out from under you!" Ali exclaimed speaking her peace.

"It's a lot more difficult than you think it is!" Winter shot back angrily raising her voice.

"Oh really? How is that?" Ali asked raising her voice as well.

Tears began forming in Winter's eyes and she fought hard to keep them from falling down her face. "Because..." Winter started, but paused when she felt that she shouldn't say what she was feeling as of now.

"Because what?" Ali and Monroe both asked trying to urge Winter to continue.

Winter mumbled something quietly under her breath.

"Speak up, Winter," Monroe told her.

"We didn't hear you," Ali added on.

"I said I think I'm starting to..." Winter trailed off once again returning her head to her hands.

Getting annoyed with her Monroe and Ali both made their way to the couch and sat down on either side of Winter. "Just spit it out, Winter," they both said.

"Ithinki'mstartingtolikehim..." Winter said as fast as she could without taking a single breath in between words.

"You're what?" both girls asked jumping off of the couch completely stunned by what they just heard.

"Did you just say that..." Monroe started to ask, but was too shocked to finish her question.

Therefore, Ali finished the queston for her, "...you think you're starting to like him? Him as in Kendall Knight?"

Winter nodded her head too ashamed to answer their question with words.

"No fucking way!" Monroe and Ali both exclaimed not wanting to believe a word of what they had just heard.

"You're dating Ryan for crying out loud!" Monroe reminded her.

"You think I don't now that!" Winter yelled getting off of the couch abruptly and beginning to pace back and forth in between the television and the coffee table. "Besides, maybe starting to like someone is not cheating on Ryan!"

For the next ten minutes not a word was spoken between the three girls. The tension in the room during that time period could've easily been cut by a knife. Monroe and Ali stayed in their positions on the couch and watched as Winter continuously paced back and forth in front of them biting her lip nervously with her arms crossed.

Suddenly, Winter stopped pacing and turned to her friend and cousin. "Alright, let's go to Mansion tonight. I just need to get out of the apartment for a while and I need to let loose and forget all of my problems for the night!" Without another word or waiting for Monroe and Ali's responses Winter made her way to her room to shower and get dressed up for a girl's night out.

**~BTR~**

Kendall paced angrily back and forth in the middle of his mansion foyer. He was getting sick and tired of how all of his meetings with Winter were ending. Each and every time it always ended up with her getting the last word or action. That fact didn't sit well with Kendall even the slightest bit. It only made everyone begin to question him.

He was determined to prove to Winter and everyone that he was still the same old Kendall that everyone in Miami had come to know and fear more than anyone else. Kendall would get his revenge on Winter and once again set everyone straight. Everyone would once again see him as the Kendall Knight that no one wanted to mess with.

Kendall just had to put Winter in her place first and show her what the real Kendall was all about. Winter had no idea what was coming to her, and when it did she would finally realize that all of her previous actions towards Kendall had only sealed her own fate. A fate that Winter refused to believe was really her true fate.

All of Winter's actions in a sick and twisted way had only made Kendall want her more. Winter would be his sooner rather than later and there was nothing in the world that Winter or anyone else could do to stop it. Winter and Ryan would both just have to learn to live with the fact that they were never suppose to be together.

"You wanted to see us boss?" Kendall was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening followed by all three of Logan, James, and Carlos' voices.

Kendall stopped pacing and turned to his three right-hand guys. "I want the three of you to go keep your eyes on Winter," he ordered.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Logan dared to ask a question about Kendall's order.

Not wanting Logan to get the brunt of Kendall's anger if he decided to get mad at being questioned, James said, "If Blayne knew we were on his territory for any reaon we'd be dead."

"Well, then I guess you're just going to have to be crafty and don't get caught," Kendall told them with no emotion at all.

"How are we suppose to do that?"Carlos asked.

Kendall shrugged and answered, "You three will think of something." "Now go, and call me and let me know where she is or where she's going," he ordered again.

"Yes, boss," Logan, James, and Carlos said in unison before leaving the mansion.

**~BTR~**

Winter looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was now 8:30 at night. Apparently, she had lost track of time when she was in the shower. She couldn't believe that she had just confessed to Monroe and Ali that she thought she was falling for Kendall Knight. She was suppose to hate him forever. Kendall was her brother's worst enemy for crying out loud. Baby sisters just shouldn't fall for their big brother's worst enemy. It's completely unethical.

Looking into her mirror, Winter shook her head in disbelief at herself. Everyone could she it, and now even she could. She was no longer the Winter that everyone had come to know and love in the past two years that she'd lived in Miami. Instead of the up in your face, take crap from no one kind of girl she use to be she was now the run and hide, watch her back kind of girl. Winter knew that she had to find her true self again and let it be known that she was still around. Otherwise, who knew what would happen to her.

But, for tonight she just had to force herself not to think about her troubles. Instead, she had to focus on letting go of herself and leaving her worries behind on the shelf. How hard could it possibly be? All she had to do was get through one night, and then tomorrow she could focus on finding herseld again and getting back to how she use to be before Kendall Knight entered her life and screwed everything she had worked so hard for up.

Pushing her problems to the back of her mind, Winter left her bathroom and entered her walk-in closet to find a dress and a pair of shoes. After searching through all of her clothes Winter decided on a simple black dress that went down to her mid-thigh and a pair of black wedged heels. To top her outfit, Winter put on a simple pair of silver half hoop earrings, a silver bracelet, and the promise ring she had been given by Ryan. Grabbing her black clutch she made her way out into the living room.

"Holy shit!" Winter heard Monroe and Ali both exclaim when they looked at her.

"You look smokin!" Monroe complimented with a smirk.

Winter smirked back. "I know I do," she boasted agreeing with her cousin.

"Alright, so are we all ready to go?" Ali asked excitedly already waiting at the door.

Monroe and Winter both smiled and nodded.

Together the three of them left the apartment and made their way down to Winter's car. Usually they would have walked, but since they were heading to the south side territory none of them had enough guts to chance walking. By driving if they were to encounter Kendall or his gang they could easily make a run for it.

"I've never been so excited to sneak into Mansion in my life! I'm ready to let go completely and forget everything!" Winter exclaimed loudly not realizing that by doing that she was making the biggest mistake of her life that much easier to make.

Tonight was all about the three of them leting go and forgetting about all of their troubles for the night. If only they knew, mainly Winter, that things weren't going to go down quite as well as they wanted them to. Getting in the car and driving off not once did any of the three of them notice the three sets of eyes watching them from the shadows.

**~BTR~**

Kendall waited anxiously for the call from the guys that would let him know of Winter's whereabouts. The call just couldn't seem to come fast enough.

His phone began ringing and he instantly answered. "Where is she?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"She's heading to Mansion now."

"Go there and distract Ali and Monroe while I get a hold of Winter," he ordered.

"Yes, boss."

That's all he needed to hear. Without another word he hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the front door.

He was ready to finally get what he wanted, and that was Winter. Kendall was officially done playing. Winter would be his by the end of the night and there was nothing to change his mind. He'd get her no matter what he had to do to make it happen. Even if it meant that he had to take advantage of her.

**~BTR~**

Winter, Monroe, and Ali sat at the bar in Mansion. They had been there for about an hour and they were each already on their third drink. 45 minutes of no-stop dancing can do that to people. It didn't take a genius to realize the three girls were dead serious when they said that they wanted nothing more than to forget about their problems for the whole night.

"I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom," Winter announced to her friends as she slide off of the bar stool.

"Alright," Monroe and Ali said in unison taking the last sips of their drinks.

As soon as Winter stumbled away from the bar already a few sips of her drink from drunk, she always was a light drinker, the bartender placed two more drinks in front of Monroe and Ali.

"We didn't ask for these," Monroe said raising an eyebrow.

"They're from those three guys down at the end of the bar," the bartender informed them.

Monroe and Ali looked at each other, and then down towards where the bartender pointed. Their eyes widened when they realized what three guys the bartender was talking about. Looking at each other again they both swallowed the lumps in their throats.

"Yeah, Monroe...what are the chances that Kendall and his gang would be anywhere near Mansion on the same night we decide to go?" Ali asked remembering the question that Monroe asked after suggesting they go to Mansion in the first place word for word.

"How the hell was I suppose to fucking know?" Monroe asked looking back to where the guys had just been. "Where the hell did they go?" she asked turning back to Ali when she saw that they were no longer there.

Ali opened her mouth to say something, but closed it sbruptly when out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan, James, and Carlos standing there. She looked at Monroe who was also looking at her both afraid to look over at the three guys. Well, so much for a night of forgetting their troubles.

"Aren't you two a little bit young to be in a club drinking?" Logan asked speaking up first.

The two girls forced their nerves away and turned around on their stools until they were facing the three guys.

"Maybe," Ali answered simply.

"But, even if we are you're the ones who bought us another round," Monroe pointed out.

James shrugged and said, "Fair enough."

"Wait a second," Ali said after thinking to herself for a moment. "If you three are here, then Kendall's more than likely here to."

Both her and Monroe's eyes widened and they turned to each other only to yell, "Oh god! Winter!"

They both jumped off of their stools and made a move to run and make sure Winter was okay. Before they could move even a foot they felt hands on each of their arms and they were pushed back onto the stools.

"We can't let you do that," Carlos told them.

"To hell you can't!" Monroe exclaimed trying to get up again only to be pushed back down.

"What the hell is he planning on doing to her?" Ali dared to ask.

Logan smirked, and answered, "What he's been wanting to do since day one."

"Which is?" Monroe asked afraid to know the answer.

"Make her his once and for all," James answered laughing.

The two girls looked at each other with worried looks. Winter was obviously not that far from drunk when she left to go to the bathroom. Monroe and Ali knew that they couldn't just let Kendall take advantage of her like that. They would hate theirselves if they didn't try to stop what was about to happen. Most of all Winter would hate herself once she sobered up.

**~BTR~**

Kendall watched from the opposite side of the bar as them with his usual smirk as Logan, James, and Carlos made sure that Monroe and Ali never left the bar. With no one to ruin his plan Kendall knew that it wasn't going to be much longer before he finally made Winter his. This would certainly be a night that Kendall would never soon forget.

Kendall waited patiently for Winter to come out of the bathroom. When she did he quickly stepped in the way of her path. By the way she was stumbling as she walked Kendall could tell right away that Winter was drunk. As much as Kendall wanted Winter to remember what he was planning to do he knew that sober she'd never agree.

The last thing Kendall ever wanted to do was force Winter to do something she didn't want to. But, since she was drunk Kendall figured why not kill two birds with one stone. He could make Winter his and have her agree with him doing so at the same time. There would be no harm done. Well, in his eyes there wouldn't be.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" Winter asked after accidentally running into him.

In order to make it seem like he was a good guy for the night, Kendall asked as if he cared, "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Winter thought about it for a moment before answering, "Like three drinks." Moments later a huge smile lit up her face. She gasped and then said, "You should come have a drink with me!"

Kendall smirked at Winter's suggestion. He had to admit that drunk Winter was a lot better than sober Winter. "I've got a better idea, how about I take you home instead?" Kendall asked with a counter suggestion.

Winter shook her head quickly. "No! You need to have a drink with me first!" Winter insisted grabbing his hand and pulling him to the closet side of the bar.

**~BTR~**

The last thing Kendall had planned on doing when he had first decided that tonight was the night that he's make Winter his was to get drunk and not remember what was going to happen either. But, after Winter's constant insisting that he drink with her, Kendall couldn't seem to say no. What was one drink going to do? Either way he'd still have Winter at the end of the night.

But, soon one became two, and two became three, and so on until he was just as drunk as Winter was. They were both so drunk that neither of them really knew how they had gotten back to Winter's apartment. Both of them would have regrets from getting drunk the next morning. Winter would regret ever doing what she was about to do because she was drunk and Kendall would regret getting drunk because he didn't get the chance to remember what was about to happen.

As soon as Winter and Kendall made it into her apartment and into her bedroom their hands were all over each other. Kicking the door shut Kendall turned around and pressed Winter up against it attacking her throat with open mouth kisses. While Kendall worked on her throat Winter reached down to the hem of Kendall's shirt, and pulled it up.

Kendall broked away from Winter for only a second to allow Winter to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the ground. Then, his mouth was on her again and his hands were playing with the bottom of her dress slowly and teasingly pushing it up. Winter ran her hands all over his chest and moaned at just the feel of his bare skin.

Kendall pushed her dress up making sure to touch the inside of her thigh lightly as he did so. Winter moaned as she felt a tingly sensation at her core thanks to his fingers on the sensitive skin only inches from the place she wanted them the most. Winter grabbed the back of Kendall's head pulling him up and smashing their lips together Winter needed and wanted to feel Kendall's lips against hers. It was as if the feel of his lips was her only source of life right now.

Winter groaned in protest when Kendall pulled away from her. But, then she felt a rush of cool air as her dress was pulled up and off of her thrown to the floor and quickly forgotten. Now Winter was only in her bra and panties, standing in front of the one guy she would never have been caught dead with if she were sober.

Speaking of sober, for a second Winter's sober side took over and she almost stopped this from going any further. But, the alcohol won in the end. After all she knew it was wrong, but it felt oh so right.

"Having second thoughts?" Kendall asked surprising himself.

Winter thought for a moment and weighed her options a little bit more before answering, "No, not at all." As soon as the words left her mouth she couldn't help, but feel deep inside of herself and fear that those words would come back and haunt her in the future sometime.

The tingly sensation at her core had become more intense all of sudden and brought her out of her thoughts. Winter knew that she needed friction more than anything, and if she backed out now, then she'd probably never get it. Winter walked forward and pushed Kendall around the corner until the back of his legs hit the bed. Anxious for friction, Winter pushed him onto the bed and made quick work of his belt and button on his jeans. Pulling at his jeans and boxers, Kendall got the memo and lifted his hips in order to make it easier for Winter as she pulled both of them down at once, throwing them somewhere in the room.

Winter was about to climb on top of him, but he stopped her before she could. Winter was about to protest, but gasped and moaned instead when she felt her panties being dragged down her legs and a finger at her core, teasing her slightly before sinking into her tight channel. Winter quickly went weak in her knees.

Sensing this Kendall quickly wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. Winter kicked her panties off of her legs the rest of the way, and moaned loudly at the feeling of another finger entering her. Kendall rolled them over so that he was now on top of Winter giving him better access to her as he began moving his fingers in and out of her.

Using his years and years of experience, with his free hand while also keeping up the other task at hand, Kendall reached behind her and unhooked Winter's bra, pulling it off of her discarding it along with their other clothing somewhere on the floor. Kendall drew out a long and loud moan from Winter when he latched on to one of her breasts using his free hand to now knead on the abandoned one.

Winter couldn't believe how good Kendall was at mutlitasking. But, at least now she understood why so many girls threw theirselves at him all the time. With each touch from his hand, suck from his mouth, and thrust from his fingers Winter felt herself getting closer and closer to a state of pure bliss.

"More, more, please more," Winter moaned out pushing herself farther onto Kendall's fingers.

Kendall smirked as he added a third finger. He thrusted all three of his fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace. Winter met every thrust with a snap of her hips. Kendall's thumb finally found it's way to her clit and Winter couldn't hold on any longer. She came fast and hard screaming out Kendall's name. Kendall continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her massaging her clit with his thumb working her through her orgasm.

After coming down from her first high of the night Winter wasted no time in rolling them over so that she was now on top of Kendall again. "I wanna be on top," she declared as she positioned herself so that she was hovering over him. Taking a deep breathe, Winter harshly dropped herself down. She gasped at the slight pain she felt. It had been a while since she'd last done this.

Winter waited until she adjusted to Kendall's size before pulling herself back up and dropping herself down again. This time she wasted no time in doing it again. Once she had set a fast pace that she was comfortable with Winter leaned down passionately pressing her lips to Kendall's. She happily granted him access when his tongue ran back and forth across her lips begging to be let in.

Deciding that he wanted control Kendall flipped them over, so that he was on top again and began forcefully thrusting himself in and out of Winter. They both moaned at the feeling all the while their tongues fought for dominance. Kendall quickly won.

"Faster, Kendall! Harder!" Winter moaned against his lips.

Kendall smirked granting her wish and increasing his pace to what was basically an inhuman pace.

Winter screamed out louder and louder each time. She could feel herself getting closer and closer for the second time that night. "I'm so close, Kendall," she moaned into his mouth.

Kendall could feel himself getting closer and closer, too. Wanting them to both come at the same time Kendall placed his thumb on Winter's clit and began rubbing it at a rapid pace. "Cum with me," Kendall ordered, panting in her ear.

Seconds later, they both came screaming each others names.

Kendall collapsed on top of Winter, both of them breathing hard as they came down from their highs. Kendall from his first, and Winter from her second. Exhausted from what had just happened, Kendall pulled out of Winter and rolled onto his back. Tired as well, Winter snuggled into Kendall's side, and fell fast asleep.

If only Winter had been sober none of this would've happened in the first place. But, now Winter would have to deal with the consequences of her actions when she woke up the next morning. Now it was just a matter of whether Winter would be able to handle the realization of what she'd done or not.

**...So, there y'all go! What did you think? Any ideas of what'll happen next chapter when Winter realizes her mistake?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	12. The Aftermath

**_Author's Note: _**_Alright, so I've decided that until school ends I'm going to update only once a week. Exams are the last week of school, so I only have next week to study for them all. But, after school is out I should be able to update maybe two or three times a week depending on what my summer vacation brings! Oh, also, I'm going to close the poll in my profile tomorrow sometime, so i__f you haven't voted already and would like to please be sure to do so before then! Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, Monroe, Ali, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 11! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

Winter woke up the next afternoon with a killer hangover and very little memory of the night before. There was a reason why she never made it a habit of drinking all the time. She was too much of a light drinker to do that to herself day in and day out. Judging by her hangover she wouldn't be going out again anytime soon.

It wasn't until she rolled over and buried her head in the pillow next to her that her senses went into overdrive and became suddenly alert. Wide-eyed, Winter kicked off her covers and jumped out of her bed as if it were a pit full of snakes. Why the hell did her pillow and covers smell like Kendall?

Feeling a sudden rush of cool air, Winter looked down at herself and her jaw dropped. She wasn't wearing a single item of clothing. Looking from herself to her bed and then back to herself again realization dawned on her. All of the pieces finally fit in the puzzle, and Winter solved it as fast as a pro would. She had drunkenly hooked up with Kendall.

Winter suddenly felt absolutely disgusted with herself. She had risked everything by getting drunk and sleeping with him. Not only was her sanity now completely shot to hell, but she had also cheated on Ryan. She couldn't possibly keep what had happened a secret from him could she? No, if she did that and Ryan found out somehow later on down the road how would she ever be able to live with herself?

"How could you be so fucking stupid?" Winter asked herself angrily painfully running her hands through her tangled hair.

Caught up in rage and disgust Winter couldn't control herself, and soon felt a painful stinging in her left hand followed by the sound of glass shuttering. Looking up, Winter realized that she had just punched her mirror that was hanging on the wall.

The floor was suddenly covered by glass and blood. Not only that her hand was gushing blood and shards of glass were sticking out from many different cuts in her skin. Finding the pain from the wounds on her hand and the realization of her actions the night before to hard to bare Winter's knees gave out from underneath her and she fell to the floor tears pouring down her face faster than rain in a thunderstorm.

Winter wasn't even on the floor for more than a few seconds when her bedroom door swung open and Blayne came running in. Winter stopped crying for a moment and looked up. Seeing that his sister was naked on the floor Blayne quickly turned away while shielding his eyes. Quickly he left the room and returned seconds later with the cover from the back of the couch.

Still shielding his eyes Blayne leaned forward to hand it to her. Slowly since Winter could only use one of her hands for the time being she took it from him and wrapped it around her shaking form. Once she was fully covered she started crying again.

At the sound of his sister crying again Blayne moved to his sisters side. Kneeling down beside her he took in the sight of the floor around him confused. What could have possibly driven Winter to shatter her mirror and ruin her hand like this?

As much as he wanted to know he'd have to wait. He knew that he had to get Winter dressed and to the hospital to get the shards of glass out of her hand, and have it stitched up before she lost too much blood in her hand.

Lightly grabbing Winter's glass free hand, Blayne helped her off of the ground The whole time Winter was wondering under her breath something about a huge mistake that she wished more than nothing else in the world that she could take back.

Blayne sat her down on her bed before going into her closet and picking out a simple t-shirt and pair of shorts for her to change into. Handing her the clothes, Blayne left the room to give Winter her privacy and allow her to dress in peace at her own pace.

Winter took her time in getting dressed making sure that she didn't get any blood on her clothes. After she got dressed she made her way out into the living room where she was met by Blayne. Blayne had a puzzled look on his face still trying to figure out why Winter had done what she'd done.

When he saw her standing there, he said, "I know you hate the hospital, but I have no choice but to take you."

Winter nodded not being able to form any coherent speech at the moment. It was no secret to anyone that Winter hated hospitals with a passion. They were usually full of death, sickness, and sadness. Winter hated all of the above.

Usually whenever someone said something about taking her to a hospital whether it be the result of a surfing accident, a jogging accident, or any other kind of accident Winter would put up a fight. But, she was honestly in so much pain that she didn't have the energy to fight at the time. Therefore, when Blayne lead her out the door she didn't put up a single struggle.

**~BTR~**

Winter winced everytime the doctor pressed the small needle into her hand. It had taken the doctor at least an hour to actually get every shard of glass out of her hand, and now the doctor was proceeding to put numerous amounts of stitches in her hand to keep the blood in her hand from coming out anymore.

The whole time Winter sat on the bed in the hospital room avoiding all eye contact with her brother. She was still ashamed about everything that had happened last night, and now this. The last thing Winter wanted to do right now was explain to her brother what she had done to make her do this.

Winter didn't want Blayne to think of her as a slut if she told him that she drunkenly cheated on Ryan. So, she did everything she could to avoid the inevitable. She couldn't keep it inside forever. There was nothing she could do to change that, but she could at least try to hold it off for as long as possible.

"Why'd you do this?" Blayne asked all of a sudden ruining Winter's plans to not tell him just yet.

Winter kept her head turned away from him and didn't answer him. Maybe if she didn't say a single word he'd let it go for now. Oh, who was she kidding? She knew her brother like she knew the back of her hand. Blayne would never let it go until he got the answer to his question.

"Winter...why'd you do this?" he asked again refusing to let it go just as Winter had suspected he would.

Winter shook her head and looked down, wincing again at the feeling of the doctor puliing the needle through her skin. How was she suppose to answer Blayne's question? What was she suppose to say..."Oh, I snuck into Mansion last night, got wasted, and wound sleeping with your enemy...all the while cheating on Ryan?" Yeah, right. That would really go over well.

"Winter," Blayne said getting impatient with his sister really fast.

Winter couldn't control herself and tears once again poured down her face. God! What was happening to her? She was being such a baby right not, and unfortunately for her she couldn't blame her monthly friend since that was a week or two away. So, the only excuse she had left was that she was making up for all the times she never cried as a child when most kids would have. Yeah, that excuse worked for her.

"Please, don't make me tell you," Winter pleaded quietly shaking her head.

"No, Winter. You're going to tell me now whether you want to or not. Besides keeping whatever it is inside and not telling anyone about it will only lead to more hospital visits in the future," Blayne told her truthfully. Seconds later, he added, "Believe me. I of all people would know."

Well, Winter certainly couldn't argue with that one. She knew fully well that he brother had been in and out of the hospital as well as the police station time and time again because of his status in the city. All of it was mainly because he kept so much of his anger bottled up inside that when he was tested he lost all control and would take his anger out by using violence.

As much as she didn't want to Winter knew her brother was right. She couldn't not tell someone. Winter sure as hell didn't want to wind up like her brother. No offense to him. But, she couldn't disappoint everyone by screwing up worse than she already had. Most importantly she couldn't disappoint herself.

Winter took a deep breath before looking up at her brother and quietly confessing to him, "I cheated on Ryan last night."

Blayne's eyes widened causing Winter to drop her head again in shame. No, there was no way. There was just no way that Blayne had heard his sister right. She cheated on Ryan? No, that's not possible. Winter didn't do things like that. Well, not on purpose or that he knew of.

"What did you just say?" Blayne asked not sure whether his ears were playing tricks on him or not.

"IcheatedonRyan," Winter answered really fast still avoiding eye contact with her brother at all costs.

Blayne opened his mouth, but the doctor spoke before he could say anything.

"I'm just going to go and get some extra gauze for you to take home with you, so you can change it periodically throughout the day until the stitches dissolve," the doctor informed them before rushing out of the room to give Winter and Blayne some privacy.

Blayne watched as the doctor left slamming the door closed behind him. Then, he turned his attention back to his sister. "This is like you, Winter. What the hell is going on with you all of a sudden? Cheating on Ryan? Are you insane?" Blayne asked outraged that Winter would do such a thing. He had such high hopes for her, and she went and let him down.

Winter jumped off of the hospital bed and turned to her brother. She looked up at him and made eye contact with him against her better judgement. "You know what? Maybe I am! Maybe I am insane! I went to a bar, got drunk, and cheated on Ryan. So, yes I guess you could say that I'm insane. Because if I wasn't then I wouldn't have done what I did!" Winter yelled.

Her tears subsided and instead of shame and guilt, anger flooded her system. What the hell was she doing? She was blaming this whole thing on herself when she wasn't the only one to blame. Winter wasn't exactly alone when she did what she did. Kendall was to blame just as much as she was. Not that he'd admit it, but all that mattered was that she knew it to be the truth.

"You didn't answer my other question! What the hell is going on with you all of a sudden?" Blayne asked angrily.

Blayne didn't like for even a second that he didn't know what was going on with his sister. Growing up the two of them were as close as close can get. They were practically inseperable. But, then they had moved to Miami. Blayne had instantly started his gang and Ali soon replaced him as Winter's other half, for lack of a better term to describe the situation.

"You don't want to know what's going on with me all of a sudden! You wouldn't like it one bit!" Winter answered him just as angrily as he had asked the question.

Before Winter and Blayne's argument could continue any farther the doctor entered the room.

The doctor handed Winter a pack of gauze wrap. "Just change the gauze around your hand twice a day for the next two or three weeks. The stitches should be dissolved by then. Oh, and whatever you do don't sleep on or use your left hand for anything at all," the doctor told her with a brief smile. "You can just sign out at the front desk."

Winter raised an eyebrow and seriously asked, "Not even for punching someone?"

The doctor shook his head right away and sternly answered, "Especially not for that. If you mess up your stitches by any means they will have to be redone."

Winter turned her head and rolled her eyes, so the doctor didn't see. Well, that just ruined her plans of giving Kendall a piece of her mind later. She'd just have to use her words now. Oh, how fun that would be. He'd probably never take her seriously that way.

Winter knew that Kendall was most to blame for the events of last night. She was drunk and surely he knew it. Winter would've never slept with him if she had been sober. Therefore, as far as she was concerned Kendall had taken advantage of her.

His intentions for her had been clear since the first day they'd met. All he wanted was to have her throw herself at him, so he'd be able to keep up his reputation as the guy who had many many notchs on his belt. Well, clearly Kendall had a fucked up way of making that happen.

Winter nodded when she turned to look at the doctor again in understanding and fake smiled. "Thanks doctor."

The doctor nodded and said before leaving again, "Anytime."

Winter glared at her brother before storming out of the room. Goodness! The fucking nerve of her brother. Who the hell did he think he was? Just because he was one of the top two scariest guys in Miami didn't mean that Winter was scare of him, too. Apparently, sometimes his ego just overpowered his brain.

**~BTR~**

The past few weeks had been the most hectic and screwed up weeks of Winter's life. Not even her mother leaving without a word when she was 16 could beat those weeks. That right there was saying something. If Winter had to choose between reliving her mom leaving or reliving the past few weeks, it was a no brainer that she'd choose reliving her mom leaving.

Winter walked through the crowds of people that crowded Miami's sidewalk. Usually she'd shove her way through in order to get to where she was going faster, but the doctor had specifically said no using her left hand for anything, and shoving through crowds of people included using both of her hands.

Just as Winter was about to enter her apartment building the sound of her phone going off stopped her in her tracks. She sighed frustratedly as she took out her phone and looked at the caller id. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but she saw that it was Monroe and answered despite the fact.

Opening her phone, Winter pushed the green talk button and placed the phone up to her ear. "Where were you last night?" Winter asked instead of saying hello. She didn't want to sound like a bitch, but that's how it came out anyways.

Monroe didn't respond for about a minute. "You will never ever be able to understand how sorry I am, Winter. I'm so so sorry," Monroe broke out apologizing. Winter heard Monroe saying something to someone else before adding, "Oh, and Ali is, too. We are both deeply sorry for not being there for you."

"You didn't answer my question, Monroe. Where were you?" Winter asked again.

Once again Monroe didn't answer for about a minute. When she answered this time, though, she was whispering, "I can't tell you right now. I don't want them to hear."

"Them?" Winter asked confused. That's when it hit her. Them. Them as in Kendall and his gang? "Wait a second! Did Kendall give Logan, James, and Carlos orders to keep you two distracted or away from me, so that he could get to me?" Winter asked border line outraged.

"Yes, that's exactly it," Monroe answered quickly.

"Where the hell are you?" Winter asked fuming with rage, leaning against her apartment building wall in order to keep herself standing up right.

"Kendall's mansion. He won't let us leave until you agree to come and see him," Monroe answered almost afraid to tell Winter, knowing that she wouldn't react well to it.

Winter clenched her teeth and had to force herself to contain her breathing and not over react more than she already was. "No, you tell him to that the only way I'll see him is if it's at the boundary line. Therefore, I can leave, along with you, and Ali whenever the hell I want to."

Winter knew by the sound of Monroe's voice that she was scared to tell Kendall what Winter had said when she forced herself to relax and tell him, "She said the only way she'll see you is if it's at the boundary line. That way we can all leave whenever the hell we want."

Winter could hear Kendall laughing on the other end of the phone.

"He said for me to tell you to be there in 20," Monroe said right before the call was ended.

Winter took her phone away from her ear and looked at it in disbelief. Did Monroe just hang up on her? No, she couldn't have. Better yet she wouldn't have. Monroe was smarter than that. So, someone must have done it for her. That just made her even more pissed off than she already was.

Winter closed her phone and put it back into her poclet. Pushing herself off of the building wall she turned and stormed down the sidewalk. Kendall had officially crossed the line past the point of return. First, he takes advantage of her when she's drunk, and then he practically kidnaps her cousin and best friend slash sister. If it weren't for the stitches in her hand, then surely Kendall would be a dead man.

**~BTR~**

Winter made it to the boundary line in less than 15 minutes. Surely that's what Kendall really meant when he had said be there in 20. She may have only known him for three weeks, but believe it or not she'd learned a lot about him in just those three weeks. Unfortunately for him, of course.

Kendall stood there on the otherside of the boundary line with the smirk that only he knew how to wear correctly. Winter hated that smirk more than she'd hated anything else in the world. Most of all she hated the fact that Kendall was the one who always wore it.

"Sleep well?" Kendall asked smirking at Winter as soon as she stopped in front of him on the opposite side of the line as him.

Winter glared at him and answered, "No, not even a single bit."

"Oh, come on. We both know that that's a lie," Kendall told her doubting her answer.

"How the fuck would you know? You're not me. Just because you might of slept well doesn't mean that I did!" Winter hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why so much anger?" Kendall asked pretending to be shocked only to get an even bigger rise out of her.

"You know damn well why," Winter spat at him. "You fucking took advantage of me!" she added after only a second of silence.

"I did no such thing. You wanted it just as much as I did," Kendall told her loving the way that he had enough power over her to piss her off just by saying a few things.

"To hell I did! I was fucking drunk! I didn't know what the fuck I was doing or saying!" Winter went off again clenching her good hand at her side.

She was ready to throw a punch at any second now. But, then she remembered that if she did that there was a huge possibly Kendall would sense it in time and grab her hand. The last thing she needed was to have both hands injured and not be able to use either of them.

"Well, I was drunk, too," Kendall said honestly. He wasn't lying he had gotten drunk that night.

"Yeah, after you had already ordered Logan, James, and Carlos to keep Monroe and Ali distracted and or away from me, so that your fucking plan to sleep with me could come full circle!" Winter yelled at him.

She may have been drunk, but with everything she'd been told today she put it all together and wound up creating the perfect argument with it. Her argument was so good that she already knew before hand that Kendall would never be able to defend himself in it.

Kendall's smirk dropped and he was suddenly just as fuming angry as Winter. He absolutely hated it when she one-upped him by saying something that she knew would leave him speechless. Yes, her argument was the truth and all, but who the hell cares about the truth?

It was now Winter's turn to smirk. "Speechless and fuming mad yourself, aren't you?" Winter laughed.

Not giving him any time to answer Winter looked past him at Monroe and Ali who were currently being held back by Logan, James, and Carlos. The fact that they had their hands on her cousin and best friend slash sister made Winter's blood boil even more.

"Let them go," Winter demanded looking the three of them each dead in the eyes.

They all three shook their heads no and told that they couldn't do that.

Monroe and Ali yelped when the guys grasps grew tighter on them. The two of them looked at Winter with hopeful looks in their eyes. They looked from Winter to Kendall and then back to Winter as if to beg her to somehow make him order the three guys to release them.

Winter nodded at them in understanding before turning her attention back to Kendall. "Tell them to release Monroe and Ali."

Kendall shook his head and told her simply, "No."

"Damn it, Kendall! That was the fucking deal! You get to see me and they get to leave!" Winter yelled at him annoyed that he was acting the way he was. "Out of the three weeks I've actually known you I've learned that you are a man of his word. Dont' fucking ruin that now!"

Still fuming angry, Kendall turned his head and signaled for Logan, James, and Carlos to let go of the girls. They did so immediately following their leaders silent orders and Monroe and Ali quickly ran until they were both standing almost all the behind Winter.

"What the hell did you do to your hand?" Monroe asked suddenly when she looked down and saw that Winter's left hand was wrapped in guaze.

"I punched my mirror into pieces," Winter answered right away shrugging as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Monroe and Ali looked at each other with wide eyes and jaws dropped. They both had guilty looks in their eyes and felt it even more than they looked it. It was their fault that Winter's hand was screwed up. They knew right away that she had punched her mirror as soon as she realized what she'd done the night before. If only they had been there with Winter none of this would've happened. It was all their fault.

"We're going to be going now," Winter informed Kendall as well as Logan, James, and Carlos. Winter turned her attention fully to Kendall. "As for you...I never want to see you again! Once we leave here I want you out of my life for good. I don't want to see you, hear from you, or even sense you at all anywhere around me! As far as I'm concerned you were just a fucking bump in the road for me! And, now I'm driving over and past you and never looking back!" Winter spat at him. "You have caused me nothing but fucking trouble since you've entered my life, and now I'm kicking you out of it!" she finished taking a chance and slapping him across the face with her good hand.

Instead of running away like she normally did, Winter stayed and stood her ground to see if Kendall would do anything back. Surprisingly, he didn't. He was still fuming with anger the look on his face as well as his stance proved that, but he still didn't do anything. Was he admitting defeat? No, no he couldn't be. That's not at all like something he would ever do.

After a few minutes Winter finally had enough of standing her ground and looking at Kendall. Therefore, without another word she turned around and walked away. Monroe and Ali followed her without having to be told, and the three of them turned the corner walking into their new lives, or at least, so they thought.

Unbeknownst to Winter nothing and no one was that easy to get over. People just don't move on as soon as they walk out of someone's life. To make matters even worse, Winter was soon going to find out how it felt to be betrayed by someone really close to her because she's not the only one who finds it easy to get involved in a situation or with someone in such little time. She would soon know that betrayal hurts worse than anything else she'd had to endure before in her life.

**...DUN, DUN, DUN! So, there y'all go! What'd you think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	13. The Worst Betrayal

**_Author's Note: _**_Just three things really quick...__First, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry that I haven't__ updated in forever, but I was going through a huge writer's block. But, now I'm over it for the most part. Second, __I __just wanted to take a few moments to thank you all. Y__ou all honestly have no idea how much your reviews, alerts, and favorites for this story mean to me! I'm so happy that all of you enjoy this story as much as you do. When I first posted it, I had no idea that it'd get as much attention has it has so far! So, truly from the bottom of my heart I want to thank you all for continuing to be loyal readers. And third, if you haven't already I'd be really happy if you's check out my newest story, Dangerous To Know! Thank you so much!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, Monroe, Ali, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 12! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12**

The next few days flew by rather fast for Winter. A lot had happened during those few days. All things in which distracted her and helped her try and move on like she had told Kendall she was going to do. She was going to do her best to prove to everyone that she had meant what she said. Kendall was now in the past and Winter wouldn't be caught up in it any longer.

The first time she saw Ryan after the night she had made the mistake of sleeping with Kendall she confessed to him her mistake. Keeping it a secret would've only made things worse if he were to find out from someone else later on. But, even though she did the right thing by telling him, she hadn't seen him since then.

Winter also got a job at The Forge as a hostess in order to drown out all of her problems. If she drowned herself in her work and took on as many shifts as she could without over doing it surely she'd have no time at all to think of anything dealing with her personal life. So far, it was working out just as she had planned on it doing.

Working at The Forge worked well with Winter's schedule as well as drowning everything out. Every night, except for Friday's and Saturday's, Winter worked from opening time which was six and closing time which was 11:00 pm.

By time she got home it was already around midnight, and she would get ready for bed, watch tv, and then go to sleep. Then, every afternoon when she woke up she did her errands and got things she needed to do done, and then at around 5:30 she headed to work. Her personal problems very rarely had anytime to worry her now-a-days, and for that Winter was estatic.

"Where are you going, Monroe?" Winter asked curiously walking out of her room and into the living room.

Monroe stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at her cousin. "Nowhere important," Monroe answered lying through her teeth.

"You're lying," Winter called her on her lie. "Where are you going?" Winter asked again crossing her arms.

Monroe sighed, and this time she answered truthfully making sure not to give too much away, though, "I'm going to go see a guy I know."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Does this guy have a name?" Winter asked in wonder.

"Umm...yeah, but I'd rather not tell you. I don't even know if it'll work out between the two of us," Monroe answered avoiding telling Winter the guy's name at any and every cost.

Winter dropped her arms, and shrugged making her way into the kitchen. "Fair enough," she said grabbing a drink out of the fridge.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later," Monroe smiled briefly before turning back around and running out the door.

Winter watched Monroe run out of the apartment while taking a sip of her drink. Monroe was hiding something. Winter knew her way too well. Monroe was a good liar, but when it came to actually hiding something big from Winter she sucked.

"Good afternoon, Winter," Ali said cheerfully exiting her bedroom, and walking through the living room to get to the kitchen.

"Do you know anything about the guy that Monroe is going out to see?" Winter asked watching as Ali made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Guy? I never knew about any guy," Ali answered not turning around.

Winter noticed her tense up slightly and raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" Winter asked crossing her arms and leaning against the counter next to Ali.

Ali nodded and answered, "I'm sure."

Winter couldn't hold back from chuckling. "You're just as bad at lying as Monroe is."

"I'm not lying!" Ali quickly went on the defensive.

"Then why are you being so defensive all of a sudden?" Winter asked with a devious smirk on her face.

"Because, you're saying I'm lying when I'm not!" Ali answered still refusing to make eye contact with Winter as she got a spoon from the drawer and sat down at the table.

"There goes another lie!" Winter exclaimed pushing off of the counter and sitting down across from Ali. "Just tell me what you know, and I'll back off your case," Winter said staring a whole in the top of Ali's head since she was looking down at her cereal to avoid looking at Winter.

"I can't," Ali said quietly.

Winter raised an eyebrow and leaned forward across the table to get closer to Ali. "You want to tell me who it is, though, don't you?" Winter asked trying to pry the truth out of her.

Ali nodded, but didn't say a single word.

"Well, why don't you?" Winter wondered.

"I promised Monroe I wouldn't say anything about it to you," Ali answered biting her tongue to keep from blurting out the truth.

"So, she's hiding something from me then?" Winter said as more of a comment than a question as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen and headed to her room to get her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ali asked in a slight worried tone when she saw Winter walk back out into the living room dialing someone's number.

"Monroe," Winter answered simply. "I'm going to see if I can hear anyone in the background," Winter smiled briefly. If Monroe was with said guy now surely Winter would be able to hear him say something that would help her identify him. After all, she did have great hearing.

"Winter, don't do that!" Ali exclaimed jumping up and running over to her confidently grabbing the phone from Winter's hand, closing it, and throwing it across the room.

"What the hell, Alora?" Winter asked angrily using her full name obviously shocked by Ali's antics.

"You can't do that," Ali answered biting her lower lip. After a short moment of silence she reinerated, "You can't call, Monroe."

Winter cocked an eyebrow and asked, "And why not?"

"She'll know you got something out me. She'd never forgive me for it," Ali answered in a sort of panicky tone.

"Alora, you know I don't like secrets. Especially when they're being hidden from me," Winter hissed through clenched teeth.

"I"m sorry," Ali apologized turning away from Winter. "But, if you knew who Monroe was seeing you'd be angry with her, and your relationship would be ruined," Ali explained shaking her head.

Winter put her hand on Ali's left shoulder and turned her around to face her again. Grabbing onto both of Ali's shoulders she looked her dead in the eye and asked, "Alora, who is Monroe going to see?"

Ali opened her mouth to answer, but at the last minute she decided not to and closed it. Ali shook her head frantically. She couldn't tell Winter. Ali refused to be the reason that Winter and Monroe and her and Monroe's relationships were ruined. She refused, she absoultely refused.

Ali shrugged off Winter's hands and backed up until she was a few feet away from Winter. Ali shook her head and apologized once again, "I'm sorry, but I refuse to be the reason for the downfall of the three of ours relationships."

With that Ali grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and ran through the mudroom and out the front door of the apartment. Winter was left standing there in the living room watching as her best friend and sister ran out of the apartment just as Monroe had not that much earlier.

Winter hated when someone kept secrets from her. She hated it even more when the ones keeping whatever the secret was from her were her own family. Flesh and blood and adopted family to be exact, but all in all Monroe and Ali were her family.

Sighing and shaking her head in disbelief, Winter turned towards where her phone had landed when Ali threw it across the room, and went over to it and picked it up. Looking around the room for a moment, Winter shook her head again and made her way out of the apartment.

**~BTR~**

Cautiously, making sure that no one was around to witness what she was doing, Monroe looked all around her before quickly throwing open the passenger side door and pratically throwing herself inside slamming the door shut behind her.

"Sorry, I took longer than I was suppose to. But, I was a bit distracted," Monroe apologized looking over at the guy sitting in the driver's seat, and flashing him a smile.

"Was it Winter?" he asked taking a wild guess.

Monroe nodded and sighed. "The only thing she got out of me was that I was going to go hang out with a guy," Monroe said leaning back in the seat.

"You didn't tell her who I was?" he asked starting the car.

"No, James, I didn't. Well, unless you want her to kill us both?" Monroe answered in a questioning tone. "And, believe me despite the fact that you're in a gang Winter could easily kill us both if she was mad enough," Monroe added after a moment of silence.

"I'm sure she could," James laughed. "So, where do you wanna go?" James asked pulling out of the parking lot.

Monroe raised an eyebrow, placing her sunglasses up on her forehead, and turned her head to look at him. "You're actually letting me choose where we go?" she asked in slight disbelief.

James shrugged and smirked, "Why not?"

"This is why I like you so much," Monroe said honestly with a smirk of her own. "I could really go for some food," she added giving James her best smile.

"Lunch it is, then," he replied.

Monroe smiled and turned her head to look out the window. Placing her sunglasses back over her eyes she smiled to herself. Honestly, she had no clue why everyone was so afraid of gangs. They truly aren't all that bad. But, then again looks as well as actions at times can truly be deceiving.

**So, there you all go! What did you think? **

**I know this was short, but I wanted to at least give you all something since you're all such loyal readers! The next chapter will be longer, so don't worry!**

**So, it seems as if the perfect bond that Winter, Ali, and Monroe use to share isn't all so perfect anymore.**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	14. Life Sucks At Times

**_Author's Note: _**_Like I said it'd be this chapter is longer than the last one! It's not as long as I would like it to be, but I've got a lot planned for the next few chapters and I don't want to give it all away. And, also, for all of you who missed having Kendall around in the last chapter, then this chapter should make up for that!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, Monroe, Ali, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 13! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13**

Winter looked at her phone for what seemed like the millionth time only to find that no one had called. She had called both Monroe and Ali at least eight times each and neither of them had called her back yet. It wasn't like either of them to not call back.

Even though Winter and Ali had a slight falling out that morning it wasn't an excuse as to why she hadn't called Winter back. The two of them never stayed mad at or distant from each other for too long. It just wouldn't be right if they did.

Winter shook her head and placed her cell phone back into her pocket. Then, she continued walking down the crowded Miami sidewalk. As she walked down the sidewalk window shopping something, or better yet someone, caught her eye.

Winter stopped walking instantly as she passed one of Miami's many restuarants. This restaurant just so happened to have outside dining. Sitting at one of the tables was none other than, Monroe, and the brown haired guy she was 'hanging' out with who had his back turned to Winter.

People walked around her as Winter stood frozen on the sidewalk watching as Monroe talked and laughed to the guy she was with. Since his back was turned to her, Winter couldn't tell who he was. The only way she'd be able to find out who he was was if she got closer, but then Monroe would probably think that Winter was spying on her, which she really wasn't.

Suddenly, Winter got an idea. She pulled her cell phone back out of her pocket and dialed Monroe's number. She watched as Monroe picked up her phone from the table and looked at the caller id. Monroe sighed and shook her head. Winter concentrated hard and read Monroe's lips as she told whoever she was sitting with that, "It's Winter again."

Winter stood on the sidewalk wide-eyed when Monroe pushed the end button and placed her phone back down onto the table. Then, she went back to talking, laughing, and having a good time as if Winter hadn't just called her at all.

"Damn her!" Winter exclaimed to herself.

She couldn't even begin to believe that her own cousin had actually ignored her call and just played it off as nothing. Now Winter knew for sure that Monroe was hiding something from her. She didn't want Winter to know the identity of the guy who was with her, which only meant one thing. Monroe was hanging out with a guy that Winter would be pissed to know she was with.

As of now Winter wanted nothing more than to find out who Monroe was hiding. Until she knew the identity of Monroe's new 'friend' Winter refused to let it go. As much as she loved Ali and Monroe, she would stop at nothing, even if it meant ruining her relationships with the two girls even more. The three of them could easily patch their relationships back up when everything was out and in the open.

Sighing, Winter shook her head and started walking again. As if her life wasn't already hectic enough now another obstacle was suddenly thrown at her. Walking her way on the sidewalk was none other than her current boyfriend, Ryan.

A scowl instantly appeared on her face. Winter slowed down her walking and watched him intently. The exact moment he saw her he froze dead in his tracks, looked at her for a short moment, and then turned and began walking the other way.

Winter's jaw dropped in shock and she could feel her blood begin to boil. Oh, no! That's not how it's going to happen. Ryan was not going to see her, look at her, and then just turn and walk away. He would not get away with that.

"RYAN!" Winter yelled running after him.

Heads turned to watch her as she ran down the sidewalk like a bitch on a mission. The last thing Winter cared about at the moment, though, was what other people thought about her. If she was on her way to causing a big scene in the middle of the sidewalk, then so be it.

"RYAN! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME BASTARD!" Winter hissed finally catching up to him.

With her good hand she grabbed his arm and yanked him, so that he stumbled back, and turned around to face her. The two of them stood in the middle of the sidewalk for what seemed like forever just glaring at each other. If looks could kill, then the two of them would have both been dead laying on the sidewalk by now, which was lucky for them that looks didn't have that much power.

"What the hell do you want, Winter?" Ryan asked angrily.

"I want to know why you've been ignoring me for the past few days," Winter answered just as angrily as Ryan.

"Why the hell else? YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Ryan exclaimed with such fury that it took Winter by surprise.

Winter had never actually seen Ryan this pissed off before. But, either way he didn't have the right to be pissed off at Winter. It wasn't more than a few months prior that Ryan had cheated on Winter and she had decided to give him a second chance as long as they took it slow that time.

But, there was one difference between him cheating and her cheating was the fact that she came clean to him about it as soon as she saw him after it had happened. Ryan, on the other hand, had done everything he could to try and keep her from finding out.

"Oh my god! Seriously, Ryan? You cheated on me a few months ago and then tried to hide it from me, and you were sober during it! Me, on the other hand, I drunkenly cheat on you, and I confess my mistake to you! Hell, I even gave your ass a second chance! How dare you act like what I did was the worst thing ever, and that I don't deserve to be forgiven!"

Ryan stood there speechless. Winter did have a point, but that still wasn't an excuse for what she had done. Winter wasn't going to guilt him into forgiving her.

"You're not going to guilt me into forgiving you, Winter!" Ryan yelled shaking his head and turning around and walking off.

"YOU BASTARD! JUST WALK AWAY LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!" Winter screamed after him. "OH, AND ALSO WE'RE OVER!" she added breathing hard and clenching her fists at her side. "YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL BLAYNE ABOUT THIS!" Winter huffed turning back around and storming back to her apartment angrier than she'd ever been before in her life.

**~BTR~**

Kendall paced back and forth impatiently in front of the mansion stairs in the foyer waiting for James to return from his lunch with Monroe. James had called him less than an hour ago saying that he had some good news that Kendall would be happy to hear.

The sound of the front door opening and closing stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned and looked up to find James standing there with a smirk on his face that at the moment could've easily rivaled Kendall's signature smirk.

"Boss," he smirked.

"What's the good news you have for me?"Kendall asked waiting impatiently for the answer.

"Winter is back on the market," James answered right away.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "And, you know this for sure?" he asked.

"I saw it go down with my own eyes," James answered nodding his head. "I was at lunch with Monroe when it all went down. Hell, everyone within a ten mile radius of the restaurant witnessed it," he laughed.

"It seems to me that I need to pay Winter a little visit, then," Kendall smirked his signature smirk looking at James.

"I'll call Monroe and find out where Winter is," James said pulling out his cell phone.

Kendall nodded before sinking into his own little world. Now that Ryan was no longer in the equation Kendall had a better shot at getting Winter right where he wanted her. It wouldn't be much longer until Winter was finally his.

"Boss," James said bringing him back to reality.

"Where is she?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"She's at her apartment with Monroe," James answered putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Take her out tonight, so Winter's the only one in the apartment," Kendall ordered in a serious tone.

James nodded and replied with a smirk," Already two steps ahead of you." A second later he added, "Oh, and wait until midnight before you go over."

"Why?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Apparently, Winter went out and got herself a job. She gets off at 11:00 and doesn't get home until midnight," James answered.

"Where does she work?" Kendall asked suddenly getting an idea.

"The Forge," James answered.

Kendall's smirk suddenly turned into a sick and sadistic grin.

Noticing the look on his face James asked, "What do you have planned?"

Kendall looked at him and answered, "I'm going to pay her visit outside of her work instead."

**~BTR~**

It was finally 11:00 and Winter couldn't have been anymore happier. Work had been extremely exhausting. Dealing with people for six straight hours sucked so bad at times. All Winter wanted to do now was go home, take a nice, relaxing shower, and curl up in bed with a good movie to put her to sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sara!" Winter called to her boss as she grabbed her purse from under the hostess podium.

"Alright, have a good night, Winter," Sara called back.

"You too," Winter replied with a smile before heading out the front door of The Forge.

Winter yawned tiredly and stretched her arms as she started walking down the deserted sidewalk. Her apartment was only a block away so she didn't have but so far to walk. It really only took about ten minutes to get from one place to the other.

As Winter was walking she suddenly started hearing footsteps behind her. Usually she would think it was just her footsteps since she always wore heels and they clinked against the sidewalk, but the footsteps she was hearing were definitely not heels.

Winter sped up her walking and every once in a while looked over her shoulder. Every time she looked, though, the footsteps would stop and no one would be behind her. Although she couldn't see anyone she knew there was someone else around.

She wasn't just imaging things. She's not crazy that's for sure. Although, sometimes she would do things and say things that would make people believe otherwise. But, she was sure that this was not one of the instances that she was possibly crazy.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked causing Winter to freeze mid step.

Winter's eyes widened and she swallowed the lump in her throat that had just formed. Biting her lower lip she slowly turned around to face the person that the voice belonged to. If she thought her life couldn't get any worse than it already was, then Kendall Knight standing right in front of her was proof that she was beyond wrong.

**So, there y'all go! What'd you think?**

**So, Winter and Ryan are broken up, who knows what'll happen now?**

**Also, I've already started writing the next chapter of Dangerous To Know! So, that should be posted next week sometime!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	15. Worst Enemy Turned Savior

**_Author's Note: _**_And, now__ the moment you've all been waiting for! Winter and Kendall meet again! Oh, and a certain something I mentioned in the Preface is going to come into play this chapter! Cue a reason for Winter to let Kendall back in her life! I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, Monroe, Ali, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 14! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 14**

Winter stood frozen in her spot for a good minute or two. She was silently battling with herself over whether or not she should turn around or make a run for it. If she turned around then she'd have to face Kendall. If she ran then she'd still be able to continue trying to keep him in her past. But, then again if she ran he was sure to follow her. So, basically she was royally screwed either way.

Closing her eyes for a brief second and taking in a deep breath Winter opened her eyes back and slowly turned around. She decided that facing Kendall now was a lot smarter idea and stood the best outcome than running away from him did. At least by facing him now Winter had the opportunity to remind him that she wanted nothing to do with him period anymore.

"Miss me?" Kendall asked with the smirk that Winter had honestly grown to hate since the first time she'd met him.

"What the hell are you doing on this side of the boundary line?" Winter asked ignoring his question. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she then asked surprising herself with the question. Why the hell did she even care about what he was doing?

"Why else would I be here?" Kendall asked in return.

Deep down Winter knew exactly why Kendall was here, but she didn't want to think about. She knew that he had a rather sick obsession with her. He hadn't really been doing anything to hide it from her. Winter didn't want to admit to herself that she was the reason why he now did half the things he did.

"No," Winter said shaking her head. "No way! I told you I wanted nothing to do with you anymore! I want you out of my life for good! I'm not the reason why you're here!" Winter exclaimed refusing to believe what she knew was in fact the truth.

"You know you don't mean any of that," Kendall smirked stepping closer to her.

"No, I do mean it! I mean it all!" Winter insisted taking a step back.

Kendall shook his head and said, "No, you really don't."

"Yes, yes I do!" Winter told him biting her lower lip nervously as she continued to back up away from him.

"There's no need to lie to yourself, Winter. You know you want me just as much as I want you," Kendall looked Winter in the eyes as he said it.

Winter shook her head and broke eye contact right away. "No, you're wrong! You're dead wrong! I don't want you! I'm never going to want you!" Winter hissed making eye contact with him once again to prove her point.

All Winter had to do was think it and say it to herself over and over again and she'd be able to make herself believe that she truly didn't want him. Honestly, at the current moment in time Winter really didn't want him. Well, okay maybe she did a little bit. But, the more she thought about that night when Kendall basically took advantage of her the more she could honestly say that she didn't want him like he wanted her.

"Are you sure about that?" Kendall asked trying to coax Winter into believing that she did.

"Oh, I'm sure," Winter assured him. "Now if you wouldn't have taken advantage of me a few nights ago maybe a small part of me would want you like you want me," Winter confessed folding her arms across her chest.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked in a tone that Winter couldn't quite figure out.

Winter nodded her head instead of answering with words.

"If I remember correctly I gave you a chance to back out, but you didn't," Kendall informed her.

Winter instantly felt her blood run cold. She knew it. She fucking knew it. Winter had known all along that something from that night would be used against her. No matter what happened their was always something that Winter found was able to be used against her.

"Damn it!" Winter hissed slapping a hand against her forehead and forcing her eyes shut shaking her head in disbelief.

Winter just couldn't believe her luck as of late. Everything was going against her lately it seemed. If it wasn't one thing then it was another. Winter just couldn't think of anything she had said or done that had caused her luck to turn against her all the time.

After about a minute of freaking out about her screwed up luck, Winter dropped her hand and opened her eyes. A gasp tore it's way from her throat when she realized that during her minute of freaking out Kendall had moved closer to her. Their faces were now only inches apart.

A shiver crawled it's way up her spine. Winter tried to step back, but suddenly realized that she was frozen in place. It was as if she was glued to the sidewalk. Or maybe the sidewalk was now quick sand that was inch by inch engulfing Winter whole. Either way it seemed as if Winter was stuck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Winter asked looking Kendall dead in his eyes.

Before Winter could even process what the hell was happening she felt a hand on the back of her head and she was pulled forward into a mind blowing kiss. At first Winter was taken back and she didn't do anything except stand there like a dumbass. But, then she came back to her senses and brought her hands up to Kendall's chest and pushed with all of her might.

"What the hell?" Winter asked outraged slapping him across the face with her good hand.

She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. But, honestly each and every time she slapped Kendall across the face, Winter felt a sense of relief as well as slight power over him. After all, he never actually did anything back to her when she did. So, of course, the feeling of power was only a slap away.

"Is an answer really needed for that question?" Kendall questioned looking at Winter with a look that could only be described as a look that would make any girl want to drop dead.

"You can't just fucking kiss me after everything you've done!" Winter hissed refusing to bow down to the look.

"After everything I've done?" Kendall asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You ruined my relationship!" Winter answered angrily.

Kendall laughed. "Oh, I ruined your relationship?"

Winter nodded furiously. "Yes, yes you did!"

"Last time I checked it takes two to..." Kendall started to say before being abruptly cut off.

"Don't you even finish that sentence!" Winter exclaimed glaring at him.

There was suddenly a rather awkward moment of silence between the two.

"I have to go now," Winter said breaking the silence as she turned to walk away without another word. Then she remembered something. Turning back around for a brief second, Winter said, "Oh, and this time try to remember that I want nothing to do with you ever again!" With that Winter turned back around and walked quickly down the sidewalk.

**~BTR~**

After her run in with Kendall the last thing Winter felt like doing was going straight home. Therefore, she took the long way home. It seemed like a good idea at first. She was almost all the way relaxed by time she was only half a block from home.

Winter soon learned, though, that the idea to take the long way home wasn't exactly the smartest idea after all. Just as she had earlier Winter began to hear the sound of footsteps behind her. Thinking that it was probably Kendall again Winter stopped walking and turned around abruplty.

"What the hell is it now, Ken..." Winter started, but stopped before she could finish.

As soon as she saw who was behind her Winter began to shake nervously. The guy that she was looking at right now was certainly not Kendall. But, he was certainly someone that Winter had never ever wanted to see in her life again.

"It's been a while," the guy said with a sick and sadistic smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here, Drake?" Winter asked after finding her voice. "How the hell did you even know I lived in Miami? No one told you when we moved here from Panama," Winter said trying to figure everything out.

"I followed you here. I've been watching you from afar for the past year, but now I've finally decided to come out of the shadows," Drake explained in a twisted tone of voice.

"No, no. You need to stay away from me!" Winter yelled at him turning and trying to make a run for it.

Winter let out a really loud scream as she felt herself be pushed forward onto the hard concrete sidewalk. Instinctively, Winter put her hands out in front of her to break her fall, and save her face from getting rearranged upon impact. For the most part putting her hands in front of her was a good idea, but because of the cast on her hand Winter knew that she'd have a black eye when she woke up later on.

Winter started kicking to the best of her ability as she felt herself being dragged off of the sidewalk and into the alleyway nearby. Drake had a hold of both of her feet, so kicking her way out of his grasp was a lot harder than it should've been.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Winter yelled as loud as she could before her feet hit the ground and she was pulled up and pushed against the cold, hard brick wall.

"Shut the fuck up!" Drake hissed slapping a hand over her mouth while his other hand found it's way around her neck.

Winter used her good hand and put it grabbed Drake's hand that was on her neck and tried as hard as she could to get him to let her neck go. But, no matter how hard she tried his hand only tightened. Winter felt her airway slowly start to close and panicked. The only thought going through her head right then was that she was seriously going to die.

"Unlike last time we were in this situation your brother isn't here to save you," Drake laughed evilly, taking his hand off of her mouth, but leaving the other one wound tightly around her neck.

"But I am," Winter heard Kendall say.

Winter had never been happier to hear his voice. Drake was suddenly violently pulled off of her. Winter found herself gasping for air as her good hand went up to her neck. Drake had had such a tight grip on her neck that it still felt like something was around her neck.

Winter stayed as close to the wall as she could as she continued to gasp for air uncontrollably, so that she wouldn't accidentally get in the middle of the on going fight that she was witnessing at the moment.

Winter slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting on the dirty ground. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pulled her knees up into her body and put her head on her knees. Thanks to the hit that her cast had accidentally given to her eye Winter couldn't seem to be able to keep her eyes open.

It felt like years before Winter's breathing was finally back to slightly normal and that she no longer heard any sounds of a fight going on. Winter was curious as to what the outcome of the fight had been, but she was a bit afraid to try and open her eyes to see. At the moment she was perfectly content with staying in her current position.

Winter suddenly let out a loud yelp as she felt herself get lifted off of the ground. She was now in a standing postition, but by the way she was swaying from side to side she was in no condition to walk. Before she knew it she was being picked up bridal style.

Winter slowly opened her eyes slightly and looked up to see who was carrying her. She couldn't help the snall smile that played it's way across her lips when she noticed that it was Kendall. To think she had slapped him yet again not even half an hour ago and now here he was coming to her rescue.

Winter opened her mouth and started to say, "Th..."

She stopped talking abruptly when she quickly realized that it hurt beyond belief to try and say even a single word. As if on que, tears formed in her eyes and slowly began to roll their way down her beat red cheeks. As much as Winter didn't want to cry in front of Kendall, she couldn't help herself.

"Don't cry. It's okay. I've got you now," Kendall said soothingly.

Winter was slightly taken back by Kendall's words as well as the sound of his voice. Never before had Winter seen or heard of Kendall's soft side. But, now that she had...if only he would stick to the soft side of him more Winter could actually see herself with him in the future. With that thought in mind Winter slowly closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep.

**So, there y'all go! ****Me personally, I think this has to probably be my most favorite chapter that I've written yet! What do you all think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	16. Who Said Anything About Acting?

**_Author's Note: _**_I'm so sorry for the long update wait! My laptop got a virus and the only computer available was my grandfather's, but I didn't get the chance to be on it long enough to write. Then, a family issue came up. So, of course, I had a major setback and then had to update Dangerous To Know first! Hopefully this chapter makes up for that, though!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Winter, Monroe, Ali, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, here's Chapter 15! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 15**

Kendall paced angrily back and forth in front of the bed where Winter was currently sleeping. Every so often he would stop for a few seconds to look upon Winter's sleeping firm. It was a slight relief for Kendall to finally be in the presence of Winter without her yelling or glaring at him over something he'd heard her bitch and moan about hundreds of times already.

Kendall's eyes slowly moved over Winter's figure taking every detail of her in that the moonlight allowed him to see. She was laying on her back on top of the comforter with one hand on her stomach and the other laying at her side. The hand on her stomach had caused her shirt to ride up revealing a small amount of her perfectly tanned skin of her flat stomach. Kendall watched intently as her stomach slowly moved up and down. Winter's breathing was labored at the moment and she was sleeping peacefully.

When Kendall's eyes landed on her neck his fists instinctively cleched at his sides. Winter's neck still showed signs of her having almost been strangled to death. The hand print on Winter's neck were a reminder to Kendall that the events from earlier had indeed happened. The events from earlier had his blood boiling within him. He could feel his anger rushing through him like a drug.

A quiet knock at the door stole Kendall's attention away from Winter. Glancing one last time at Winter's sleeping form Kendall turned and made his way to the door. He twisted the knob and opened the door walking out quietly and shutting it behind him.

"We went to check the alley like you said," James informed him putting his hands in his pockets.

"Was he still where I left him?" Kendall asked as he looked from James to Logan to Carlos and then back to James.

All three boys shook their heads.

"He was long gone," Logan answered keeping his eyes on the ground.

"There wasn't any sign of anyone ever being there in thr first place," Carlos told him following Logan's lead and refusing to make eye contact with Kendall.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and a scowl formed on his face. "There was no blood?" he asked with anger and disappointment in his voice.

"None at all," Carlos answered mimicking Kendall's tone of voice.

"He must've wiped it clean," Logan said still trying to figure out how he could've done it.

"Keep an eye out for him just in case he decides to come after Winter again," Kendall ordered sternly.

"Will do, boss," James, Logan, and Carlos all assured him.

Just then a scream tore it's way through the mansion. The scream had come from behind the door leading to the guest room where Winter was staying. Without thinking, Kendall instantly turned and burst through the guest bedroom door.

**~BTR~**

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Winter exclaimed as she ran down a deserted alley._

_Something or someone was chasing her and no matter how close she got to the other end of the alley it only seemed to grow longer and longer. She could hear the sound of loud, shuffling footsteps behind her. The faster she ran the louder and closer the footsteps got to her._

_Suddenly, Winter felt herself run into a hard surface. Looking up she realized that she had hit a brick wall. The brick wall had appeared out of nowhere because it wasn't there seconds before. Winter realized in terror that she had hit a dead end._

_An evil laugh filled the air and Winter could feel cold wet tears begin to fall from her eyes and slide down her face. Franctically, Winter began pounding against the brick wall in hopes that maybe it'd disappear, but it didn't. Her efforts proved to not be enough._

_The evil laugh grew louder and louder and before Winter could even think about doing anything she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream, but another hand was instantly slapped over her mouth muffling the sound of her screams._

**~BTR~**

Winter suddenly woke up with a jolt screaming. Her screaming instantly stopped, though, when she felt an awful stinging sensation in her throat because of what had happened to her earlier at the hands of Drake. Tears were pouring down Winter's face uncontrollably, and she was drenched in a terribly cold sweat.

Winter sat up in the bed just as the door flew open and the lights flickered on to reveal Kendall rushing over to her. Even though Winter was crying and her eyesight was a bit blurry because of the tears, the sight of Kendall caused a small smile to sneak it's way onto her face.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked in honest concern as he sat down on the bed next to Winter.

Winter nodded even though they both knew it was a lie. "I just had a nightmare," Winter managed to say even though her throat was very much against the action.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kendall asked softly not wanting Winter to feel like he was pressuring her to tell him about it.

Winter shook her head no right away as her tears came to an abrupt stop. "But, I do wanna talk about..." Winter started, but paused when the pain in her throat grew.

"You wanna talk about what?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

Winter put up one of her fingers up as a way to tell him to wait a second. After the pain in her throat subsided for the moment Winter finished, "...why you're acting like you are."

"What do you mean?" Kendall questioned looking at her with a curious look.

"I mean...you're acting like...you actually care," Winter said quickly finding the pain in her throat to be really annoying.

"Who says I'm acting?" Kendall proposed catching Winter off guard.

Winter looked at him wide eyed. She opened her mouth to say something in return but quickly closed it back. She didn't even know how she should respond to his somewhat of a proposal. Deciding that she'd rather not get into that until she was back to her normal self and had her throughts all together Winter instantly changed the subject.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" Winter asked instead. "And, two advil or tylenol," Winter added after a short moment of silence.

Kendall nodded. "Sure," he replied standing up and making his way to the bedroom door.

Kendall could tell by the fact that Winter quickly changed the subject that she wasn't ready to know the real truth just yet. To be honest, Kendall wasn't too sure himself whether or not he wanted to tell Winter how he really felt about her.

After all, he was a gang leader and he wasn't supposed to feel the things he was feeling. It wasn't in his nature. Plus, he was suppose to be badass and all. If he confessed his true feelings for Winter he would be jeopardizing not only his position as gang leader of the south side of town, but also Winter's safety.

The last thing he needed was for the other gangs in town, whether they be small gangs or big gangs, to know he was falling for a certain girl. He knew enough to know that if that got out, then every single one of those gangs would be gunning for Winter in order to bring Kendall and his own gang down.

"Hey, Kendall," Winter called after him in nothing above a whisper, but still loud enough to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked turning to face her.

"I just wanna thank you...for saving me earlier," Winter smiled briefly.

"Anytime," Kendall responded. "Speaking of which who was that guy?" Kendall asked deciding that now would be as good of a time to ask as any other would be.

"His name is Drake Daniels, or as his friends call him D2, or sometime even Double D. He used to be a friend of my brother's," Winter answered looking down at her hands. "I really don't wanna get into it about him right now," Winter said honestly.

"Fair enough. I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want to," Kendall told her before turning back around and walking out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed and she was once again alone in the room, Winter slowly and quietly got off of the bed and made her way into the bedroom's adjoining bathroom. Winter took a deep breath and flicked on the bright bathroom light, walking in, and closing the door behind her.

Closing her eyes quickly Winter used her right hand and her left hand fingers to feel around the bathroom counter and manuevered herself until she stood facing the mirror above the sink. Taking another deep breath m Winter braced herself for what she was about to see and slowly opened her eyes.

A gasp tore it's way from Winter's mouth when she finally saw the damage that Drake had left behind. Drake's hand print was as clear as day on her neck. The handprint looked just like Winter felt. Winter shook her head in disbelief turning on the sink faucet and leaning down to splace cold water on her face.

**~BTR~**

Kendall angrily and determinedly made his way downstairs. The sound of his footsteps on the steps alerted James, Logan, and Carlos that he was coming down and all three of them made their ways into the foyer to find out what Kendall was so angry about.

"What's going on?" James was the first to speak.

"James, Logan I want you two to come with me. Carlos, I want you to stay here and watch over Winter for me," kendall commanded ignoring James' question for the moment.

"Where are we going?" Logan dared to ask even though all three of them knew not to normally ask questions.

"We're going to go find someone," Kendall answered simply without going into detail as he looked at both Logan and James. He then turned to Carlos and said, "Get Winter a glass of water and two advil, and take it up to her."

Carlos nodded in understanding as he turned without a word and made his way to the kitchen.

"So, she told you the guy's name, then?" James asked already knowing the answer.

"We're going to end this before it can even start," Kendall answered the question in his own way. "Get your guns just in case," Kendall ordered.

**~BTR~**

Winter was in the middle of wiping her face dry when she heard the bedroom door open and then close again. Thinking it was probably just Kendall Winter didn't say anything and instead just continued wiping of her face and periodically looking into the mirror at herself in disgust.

"Winter!" a voice that was definitely not Kendall's called out.

Winter quickly folded the hand towel she was holding and placed it on the bathroom counter. Turning off the light, Winter put her hand on the door knob, twisted it, and then pulled it open. Silently, Winter made her way back into the bedroom and walked over to the bed sitting down on it.

"Where's Kendall?" Winter asked looking up to find Carlos standing there.

"He had some business to go take care of," Carlos answered holding out the glass of water and two advil.

Winter took the advil and put them in her mouth and then drank them down with the water. Once she was finished with the water she placed the glass onto the bedside table. Then, she turned her full attention back to Carlos.

"He went to find Drake, didn't he?" Winter asked knowing the answer before the question even left her mouth.

Carlos nodded. "He's really angry about what happened earlier," Carlos informed her.

Winter shook her head and sighed. "I figured he would be," she said quietly looking down at her hands and playing with the white gauze wrapped around her hand.

"You know Kendall really does care about you," Carlos told Winter before he could stop himself.

Winter suddenly ceased her movements with her hands and looked up at Carlos. "I'm sorry, what exactly are you saying?" Winter asked not sure if she was hearing correctly or if her ears were just playing a cruel trick on her.

"I see the way he looks at you," Carlos answered deciding that he'd already brought up the conversation, so continuing it couldn't be any worse.

"The way he looks at me?" Winter said questioningly.

Carlos nodded. "He looks at you like he's never looked at any other girl. You're different than all the others he's been with. He truly does care about you," Carlos explained not being able to stop himself now that he'd started talking.

When Winter didn't respond for some time Carlos decided that maybe he had said too much too soon. "Oh, I've said too much. I'm just going to go downstairs and leave you alone. Call me if you need anything else," Carlos said before turning and leaving the room.

Winter sat there wide eyed and speechless after Carlos left. Winter couldn't even begin to believe what she had just heard. Even more than that she couldn't believe that she had heard it all from someone other than Kendall. But, hearing it from someone other than him did make it seem like it could truly be true. So, now the question was...was it really the truth?

**So, there y'all go! What do you all think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


End file.
